Minion Bonding
by Pricat
Summary: A series of one shots about the Mimions with hilarity and craziness
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This came to me this afternoon while sleep deprived since I love the Minions and the purple ones too who need love, so decided to write this after reading DM one shots about Lucy bonding with the girls wdating Gru and decided to write a series of one shots for the Minions and Purple Minions.**

**In this first one shot, the Minions are having sleeping problems after everything that happened but Gru and Lucy will help.**

**I hope DM fans enjoy.**

* * *

It was night time in the Gru house and in the lab, there were whimpers as the Minions couldn't slep after what had happened with El Macho so were having nightmares about what had happened seeing lights on.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Tim asked rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Kevin nodded along with the others since Gru and Lucy knew about this plus somebody at the AVL was helping them and unaware that she was helping a purple Minion too who had been deeply affected by El Macho.

"You guys just wanna hang out?" Phil asked.

"Yeah since there's no point getting sleep tonight." Carl said.

They agreed pressing a button on the panel as things from their party returned like the ice cream maker making them chuckle getting ready to have fun.

They knew the boss got mad if the whole house was woken up, so were being quiet unaware Nefaro was watching since they hadn't trusted him after what had happened.

"I need to speak to Gru." he said.

He found Gru still up while Lucy was asleep wondering what was wrong, seeing him activate a flat screen seeing the Minions partying instead of sleeping making Gru sigh knowing that they needed help and would call R in the morning.

"Maybe you guys should help too since they see you as a father." Nefaro said.

Gru sighed needing sleep but would think of something seeing Nefaro leave.

* * *

The next morning, things were quiet because the Minions were asleep and tired from last night making Gru sigh finding Dave on the couch zoning off with dark rings under their eyes as he was on Gru's lap seeing the girls awake.

"Wow what's going on?" Edith asked him as her sisters were curious too.

"They were up all night but your mother and I will help them." Gru said.

It was the weekend meaning the girls weren't in school but were doing their own things, Margo texting, Agnes colouring and Edith was outside doing karate since Lucy was teaching her karate sinc loved karate but wondered why the Minions weren't sleeping.

"Maybe there's something in their closets." Agnes said making Margo chuckle.

They saw Dave run in hiding under the bed making them curious seeing Gru.

"Girls is Dave in here?

Lucy and I need to speak to all the Minions." he said.

"Under the bed." Agnes said pointing to Edith's bed.

Gru pulled the struggling Minion from under there and saw he was scared.

"Let's go." he said making Agnes and Margo wonder what was going on.

* * *

That night, after tucking the girls into bed and telling stories, they went down to the lab seeing the Minions getting ready for bed but were afraid to sleep and Lucy knew how to help tucking each and every one of them in, kissing their heads and turning on banana shaped night lights which was cute, seeing them drift off, but Nefaro was going to watch them.

He and Lucy were going upstairs and hoped things would be okay


	2. Breaking Out

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**In this drabble which was inspired by a Despicable Me role play on tumblr, involves a purple Minion named Chomper who is cooped up in the AV;L base and wants to explore heading into the city.**

* * *

A few days had passed after everything that had happened and in the AVL, somebody was still up, a Purple Minion that had fought the effects of the serum but was under the care of R a freelance agent who cared about him and his little brother Purp.

His name was Chomper and had been found by R one night and she had grown attached to him while helping him out.

"You okay Chompy?" she asked.

"A bit but when can I go on missions with you?" he asked making her smile.

She knew the life of an AVL agent was pretty lonrly knowing she had to lie to him which she hated.

"Silas thinks it's not time yet Chomper, but be patient okay?" she said stroking his wild purple hir.

She cared about him a lot and promised herself to protect him and his little brother too.

She then felt her pager beep making him sigh meaning they couldn't hang out since it was probably Silas seeing her hang up.

"Chompy I gotta go okay?" she said.

"Whatever." he said.

R sighed knowing he just wanted to have fun with her.

"I promise we'll have fun when I'm done okay?" she said seeing him smile a bit as she left.

He then made up his mind to go exploring leaving the AVL compound and entering the city since he never really was supposed to leave unless R was with him but didn't understand why.

Everything felt so new to him, the colours, the sounds and the smells making him excited running through the streets giggling like a child.

He was hungry since he forgot to have breakfast seeing the ice cream man.

"Gelato!" he said pulling out his wallet.

The ice cream guy was freaked but Chomper was confused but thought nothing of it sitting in the park eating ice cream feeling good but lonely because he wanted R to be here.

He then heard laughter seeing three little girls and... Minions!

They looked different compred to him but he was curious watching and just smiling at their games.

"Chomper there you are!" he heard a familiar voice say seeing R.

"Hi." he said.

"We were really worried because you took off.

You know you can't leave the AVL compond without me." she said.

She understood seeing Gru's daughters with some of his Minions making her understand because nobody had told Chomper there were other Minions.

"Let's go for now.

You can try making friends another time." she said.

He sighed going with her, but would try next time.


	3. His Secret Purple Minioh Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of these one shots since I know a lot of people are enjoying them and thanks to those who reviewed especially Ashleigh Picino.**

**In this one shot, while at the park, Dave meets Chomper a friendly Purple Minion and become secret friends which I find adorable.**

**In the role play on tumblr, Chomper and Davee are good friends.**

* * *

It was another suny day as the Minions and the Gru family were having a picnic in the park but they were still a little anxious after what had happened to them but Gru and Dr Nefaro were helping with that.

While the girls and most of the Minions were playing, Dave noticed somebody was watching them, curious as it was a Purple Minion but there was no insanity or anger in it's eyes, just shyness and longing making Dave confused.

He knew Purple Minions couldn't stay still for long and were always moving or twitiching.

"H-Hi you're not gonna hurt me are you?" Dave asked.

The Purple Minion shook his head as his wild, messy purple hair went everywhere making Dave chuckle.

"I'm Chomper but I don't get out much since I live in the AVL so I'm kinda sheltered." he said.

Dave was stunned hearing this knowing Lucy still worked for the AVL part time, Gru too so was stunned a Minion yet alone a purple one was there.

"I'm Dave, Chomper.

You wanna come out of there and have some fun?" he asked seeing Chomper hesitant.

"I want to, but your friends will freak, you know after the whole El Macho thing.

The AVL rescued me from him but nobody wanted me so I live there and my friend R hangs out with me when she's not on missions." he said frowning revealing his fangs and crooked teeth.

"We could be friends then, until you feel comfortable to be around my friends." Dave said seeing him nod.

"Thanks Dave." he said realising he needed to go before anybody at the AVL noticed he was missing making Dave understand but hoped to see Chomper again.

"Minions we need to go!" Gru said making Dave understand looking towards the bush Chomper had ben hiding in knowing he was gone by now.

* * *

That night in bed, Dave was lying awake thinking about what Chomper had said to him that El Macho had been mean to the Purple Minions which was why most of them had ben so nasty and glad the AVL was helping Chomper since he needed an new start but liked having a secret friend.

When they'd gotten home, some of the other Minions had asked Dave why he hadn't played with them but he didn't fully explain why because they wouldn't understand since some of them were mad at the Purple Minions but he knew they were brothers.

Sleep was beginning to overtake him as he removed his goggle since it would annoy him while he slept beginning to drift off into sleep.


	4. Camping Out

**A/N**

**Here's more and watching Camp Pikachu on Youtube gave me the idea since it would be fun for the Minions to go camping.**

**Thanks to those that reviewed.**

**In this one shot, the girls, Gru and some of the Minions are going camping but chaos is gonna happen.**

* * *

The girls and Gru were getting ready for a camping trip since they liked bonding but some of the Minions were going too making them excited since they had never been camping, and excited as Dr Nefaro chuckled knowing that Lucy was staying here with the other Minions.

"When are we going?" Edith asked Gru.

"Soon girls but go play okay?" Gru said to them.

Lucy laughed hearing Edith talk about Bigfoot making Agnes worry since she was six but Margo understood.

"It's okay Agnes because Bigfoot is friendly." she assured her.

The Minions were playing and goofing around and eating gelato but Dave and Kevin were going with the girls, excited dressed like explorers.

"I see you guys are excited huh?" he said.

They nodded along with Stuart making him smile.

Gru was ready as the girls and Minions were excited and were getting into the tank car.

Lucy kissed Gru before leaving making him smile.

"Be careful okay?" she said as he nodded.

"I will besides I have a lipstick tazer." Gru said getting into the tank car hearing Dave beep the horn because he wanted to drive making Gru worry since the Minions drove like maniacs, knowing how Dave liked driving.

The girls along with Kevin and Stuart had their belts on as well as Gru, as the car left the driveway making Lucy sigh.

She just hoped they'd be okay.

* * *

At the campsite, the girls and Gru were putting up the tent since the girls knew what to do as they were in Girl Scouts seeing Dave and Kevin fighting but laughig after pushing Stuart in the lake while putting up the tent.

"Boys!" Gru said making them sigh as he got Stuart out.

"Tankyu." he said hugging him.

"You're welcome Stuart." he said seeing Edith starting a campfire so they could roast marshmallows and hot dogs, but Gru had brought the grill with him, making the girls smile.

"Wow, Dad's pretty good at roughing it so far." Edith said.

"Wait until night, guys." Edith told her.

Dave and Stuart were swimming in the lake making Dave laugh.

Gru sighed as he knew that thy were having fun, seeing Edith jump in after putting on a swim suit making Gru sigh knowing that she was a rebellious seven year old knowing things would be chaotic at night seeing the hot dogs were done making the girls excited, as Edith was drying off but she was hungry along with Dave, Kevin and Stuart since playing in the lake had worked up an appeptite.

"Thanks Dad!" they said seeing Dave help.

They were having fun and enjoying the food but were having fun.

"We should do this more oftyen, since we do it a lot with Girl Scouts." Margo said.

"Yes." Gru said eating a hot dog.

Edith was planning mischief along with Dave, Kevin and Stuart making Margo and Agnes worry.

Later that night, Edith was telling ghost stories but the Minions were helping seeing Agnes run into Gru's tent.

"It's okay my littlest kitten as your sister is kidding." Gru assured her seeing her lie beside him.

Gru hoped Edith and Margo were calming down.

But he heard roaring as a bear had entered their campsite making him protecyive seeing the Minions fighting it, tying it up making Edith and Margo relieved but the Minions were hugging Gru's legs making him understand.

"Guys time for bed!" he said as they understood.

"What if another bear comes here?" Margo asked.

"I don't think more will for now." he said.

* * *

Back home, Lucy was bonding with the other Minions, playing with them and eating ice cream but she liked being around them but Phil smiled seeing Jerry blushing remembering the wedding because the two of them had danced together, making a heart shape with their hands, wondering how the boss and the girls were doing.

"I'm sure they're fine since they'll be home in a few hours, I hope." she said hearing the engine of the tank as Gru and the girls were home hugging her nut the girls were telling them about their campout while the other Minions were around Dave, Kevin and Stuart listening to their adventure.


	5. LiftingbSpirits

"

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys like, and thanks for the reviews.**

**This one shot was inspired by the DM role play I do on tumblr and during it, it was a little bit about the Minions past.**

**It's the day of the anniversary of the day Gru adopted the Minions sort of since they didn't have good homes like they do now but Gru will help them out since they see him as a father.**

**I hope YOU GUYS LIKE.**

* * *

N-No..." Dave said in sleep as he was having a bad dream to do with before he and his fellow Minions found or were taken in by Gru as his eye fluttered open with tears, since it was the anniversary of the day Gru had let them live with and become his henchmen and friends.

The others were awake too plagued by the past and were knowing about today but needed comfort knowing Gru could help since they thought of him as a father.

Thankfully it was nearly six in the morning so they were going upstairs, well Dave and Kevin were since they helped make breakfast but they took turns which was something the boss was trying to instill in them so they didn't beat each other badly over fruit.

They saw Lucy up making herself coffee noticing them.

"Morning boys!" she greeted.

"Bello." they said.

She sensed some sadness in them which was odd for them since they were always happy and mischievous, so they were acting like Purple Minions for an unknown reason.

"You guys want help?" she asked as Kevin shook his head.

"Okay..." she said seeing Gru there.

"Lucy what's wrong?" he asked.

"Something's wrong with your Minions, like they're broken." she said.

Gru was confused, well it was six in the morning but he realised what today was, the anniversary of the day the Minions first came to be with him which made him understand.

"Oh I'll tell you in a bit." he said smiling.

Lucy saw pancake batter on Kevin making her smile but he was quiet.

She then saw her husband enter after talking to Nefario.

"The plan is all set!" he said.

Lucy was more curious now.

* * *

Gru was helping wheel a huge banana cream pie into the lab as he knew how much the Minions loved bananas and even nearly killed each other over the fruit making him smile a bit.

Ever since that day, when he'd found Minions and took them all in, angry at their former bosses for hurting them just bevcause they were over eager and aloof in ways but very loyal.

"Boss you okay?" Nefario asked.

"Yeah I'm just remembering, when they first came." he said.

Nefario understood he meant the Minions since they'd not gotten along when they first came, but in time became friends.

"It's that day, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes it is, but this should lift their spirits." he said seeing the Minions curious but in awe.

"BANANA!" they yelled making him chuckle.

"Yes but it's okay to be sad about the past since those guys were total jerks to you but today should be filled with joy, not sadness because on that fateful day, we became family and so many good things have happened." he said as they understood laughing and being their normal hyper selves which relieved him.

He decided to stay down here for a wile since Lucy was taking the girls to school.

He knew what made them smile on this day, as he was going to see Dr Nefario.


	6. Under the Weather

**A/N**

**More Minions and thanks to those who reviwed.**

**In this one shot, Kevin isn't feeling well with a flu and has to miss going to the fair but his brothers will take care of him since they're family.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

"ACHOO!" Kevin said as he couldn't stop sneezing.

The Minion had been feeling terrible since after he and his brothers had been playing in the rain with Edith and Gru hadn't been too pleased that they'd done that in case they got sick, but he was hiding it.

His head ached, his throat felt terrible, he felt got and cold but had a high fever and temperature plus they were going on a family outing later.

"Kevin okay?" Mark asked softly touching his head.

His eyes widened feeling how hot he was, knowing he was sick but trying to hide it.

"I'm fine brother, just a stupid cold.

Don't tell the boss okay?" he said sounding tired.

Dave had overheard this, putting on his doctor's clothes since he wanted to check Kevin out but he knew that his best friend and now a Purple Minion forever was sick.

Kevin said he was fine but Gru had heard him coughing and sneezing plus he hadn't an appetite even when seeing bananas which worried him.

"Let Davre check you out okay?" he said.

Kevin sighed in defeat going to the medical area, sitting on the table as Dave was putting a theromether in his ear and gasped after he removed it, showing Gru.

His eyes widened at this, knowing Kevin was dosed up with the flu and would get him medicine but he wasn't allowed out of bed which annoted Kevin because being a Purple Minion couldn't stay still.

"Daddy when are we going to the fair?

Plus Edith says she wants to do the scary rides!" Agnes said.

Kevin was feeling sad since he loved the fair with awesome rides, yummy food and fun games and prizes plus he knew his brothers were going there making him annoyed.

Dave understood because he hated being left out.

"Don't worry as I'm not going." he said.

Kevin sighed feeling terrible lying down in his bed.

They heard that Gru and the others were leaving making him understand.

He saw him asleep.

* * *

Gru smirked as he and his family were having fun at the fair but the Minions were feeling a little guilty that they were having fun and Kevin was in bed sick but they had won something for him, knowing he liked stuffed animals like they and Agnes but Edith was being hyper as usual and going on scary rides.

Gru laughed at his middle daughter but Lucy was going on those rides with her making Gru relieved since he and Margo were keeping an eye on Agnes and the Minions knowing that Kevin was sick and missing out and probably mad at them, but knew Dave was keeping him company.

.

* * *

kevin was sitting in bed drinking grape soda, his favourite drink but watching TV as Dave sighed knowing that the others would be back soon but making an ice cream hot fudge sundae as Kevin smirked coughing.

"Tankyu." he said feeling worse.

Dave smiled hearing the others were back but Gru saw them and was hoping he'd be finre soon and at least Dave was keeping an eye on him.


	7. Insomniac

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you guys like, but thanks to those who reviewed and love writing these one shots.**

**This one shot is based off the role play omn tumblr since in it, Kevin is an insomiac and it bothers Gru and the other Minions since they're Kevin's brothers.**

**Also Riff who belongs to darkenigma32 on tumblr is a Minion therapist who works for the AVL but she loves being around the Minions.**

* * *

Gru and the others were worried as Kevin hadn't been sleeping well and had dark rings under his eye because Purple Minions were pretty wired compared to other Minions and humans but Gru sighed.

He and Nefario had tried everything they could think of to help but it wasn't working very well so they were about to give up seeing the other Minions worried especially Dave since Kevin was their brother and Dave cared aboyrt him a lot.

Lucy knew who could help, Riff the AVL's therapist who reformed bad guys to good but she was pretty good with Minions since after the El Macho thing, she had given them therapy which had helped, phoning her.

"Hey Riff, this is Wilde.

I need your help with something, if you're not too busy." she said.

_Sure since I love the Minions since they're like brothers to me, plus you guys are pretty fun to be around, unlike Silas plus I have nothing better to do._

"Thanks Riff." she said hanging up seeing Gru with Kevin on his shoulders which she thought was cute.

"Riff's coming and she'll figure out how to help." she said.

Gru hoped so, seeing Kevin drinking grape soda which he liked since the grapes on the can were purple and he was purple.

Lucy was smiling at his cuteness but saw Riff was here seeing the British born therapist enter seeing Dave hug her leg.

"Bello Riff!" he said making her smile.

"Hey Dave.

What's the problem?" she asked.

She saw Kevin on Gru's shoulders with dark rings under his eye making her understand feeling bad.

"He's been like this for a while, Riff but maybe you can help since you understand how humans work." Gru said as Kevin was on her shoulders but going to a room where they could be alone.

* * *

Riff was examining him but sensed no sadness from his aura since she had a sixth sense for these things realising the insomia was a part of being a Purple Minion since they couldn't sit still for very long rralising he needed something to calm him at night before sleeping seeing Gru stunned not wondering why he hadn't realised it before.

"It's okay since sometimes the answers are right under our nose." she said smiling.

Gru knew what she thought of him, seeing her leave prescribing hot chocolate and no caffeine before sleeping or sugary snacks since it helped feed the insomia, making Gru understand hoping it would work.

* * *

Gru was making hot chocolate that night for Kevin so hoped it would work but the Purple Minion was annoyed that his brothers and the girls got to have cookies and he couldn't which had made both Gru and Lucy chuckle at him because it was cute and had explained why.

He was excited smelling hot chocolate smiling which relieved Gru.

He drank it but was out like a light as Gru was carrying him to his room in the lab since in there, the Minions had their own rooms tucking him in, kissing his head and leaving.


	8. Nightime Antics

**a/n**

**hERE'S MORE OF THE ONE SHOTS AND THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT.**

**in this one shot, Dave has to work the graveyard shift at Gru Labatories and lonely until his Purple Minion buddy Chomper shows up and they cause mischief.**

* * *

It was late night at Gru Labatories and it was the night shift, the graveyard shift and Dave was alone since Kevin had to rest because of his sleeping issues making him sigh since it was a little lonely while he was working and his brothers were asleep.

He heard noises of eating, in the breakroom making him curious since Kevin had given him his golf club to smack an intruder with just in case, making him anxious going there as it was pitch black.

"Bello?" he asked shaking a little since he was scared.

He heard laughter hearing the light switch go on seeing a Purple Minion there eating and using the coffee maker but it wasn't Kevin but he knew who it was, his buddy Chomper.

"I-I was kinda lonely so came here since Riff doesn't know I sneak out of the AVL anytime I want, since I disable the cameras and leave.

Silas is a fruit loop, you know?" he said as Dave chuckled.

"Oh the bottom guy?" he saidf snickering as both Minions laughed.

Dave wondered why Chomper didn't just come here since they were friends.

"Your friends would freak remember?" he said as Dave shook his head.

"Remember the one Gru found at the wedding?

It was Kevin but the antidote didn't work so he's still one.

At first everybody was afraid and Nefario kept him in a cage at first and then after a while, we realised he was still Kevin on the inside.

So you would be welcome, if you did join us." he said.

Dave and him were drinking coffee but being wild like playing mad scientist with Nefario's materials and eating ice cream.

They were having fun but the sun was coming up making Chomper sigh knowing he had to go now before Riff woke up or she'd worry.

"Come back later if you want." Dave said.

Chomper nodded as he hoped Dave wouldn't be in too much trouble for last night and left.

"DAVE!

WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED IN HERE?" Gru yelled making him jump.

He had to lie because he didn't want Chomper busted since they were friends but lied that Antonio had broken in here, which Gru seemed to buy making him relieved seeing Lucy there.

"Go make breakfast while I talk to him." she said seeing her husband leave.

Dave gulped because he still had a crush on Lucy even though he and Kevin were becoming an item.

"It wasn't really El Macho's brat was it?

"No but I can't tell you.

Chomper-"| he said stopping himself.

Lucy smirked.

"I knew it was Chomper as Riff tells me he is lonely and that he leaves the compound but why would you hide the fact you're friends with him, as he needs one?" she said.

"You know how the family feels about Purple Minions." he told her.

She understood.

"Your secret's safe with me." she said leaving.

Kevin enntered hugging Dave as usual making him smile so maybe Chomper could hang out here.

* * *

At the AVL, Chomper was still asleep and it was eight in the morning when he normally got up but Riff had a feeling he'd been having night time adventurres tucking him into his bed kissing his head since she and him trained together every morning before breakfast knowing being up all night and waking up now would make him very cranky.

She would bring him breakfast in a while but returned later seeing him up by midday rubbing sleep from his eyes smiling seeing her.

"You went out didn't you?

I don't blame you since you need to be out there, in the world and too bad Silas doesn't agree." she said but Chomper yawned making her smile.


	9. Sleeping Over

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks so much to Ashleigh Piccino for reviewing as she really loves thiese one shots and From Minion to Human too.**

**In this one shot, Dave's Purple Minion friend Chomper visits and he's worried because he's gonna become a seeing eye Minion to a visually impaired kid whic came from askminiondaveandstuart's blog on tumblr which I RP on too and wanted to add that into my fan verse.**

**Imagine how cool having a seeing eye Minion would be okay?**

* * *

Dave was wondering where Chomper had gone to the last few nights but he had been staying up waiting for him, unaware that Gru had noticed this with the dark rings under his eye and his crankiness but heard footsteps and felt a hug.

"Hey Dave." Chomper said as he smiled.

"Where were ya the last few nights?

I was worried about you." he said.

"Riff's been trainin me to be a seeing eye minion, the first of them since there's this kid who needs somebody like me but scared, since nobody's trusted a Minion especially a Purple one with somebody's life." he said.

"That's cool you're helping a blind person, so what's their name?" Dave asked.

"Carl." Chomper replied making Dave smiile.

"Stuart and I have seen her around the neighbourhood so you can visit a lot!" he said excited at the thought of seeing his Purple Minion friend a lot.

"I-I'm just worried... in case the kid doesn't like me you know?

Since I'm a Purple Minion and all." he said.

"Hey don't think like that!

She's gonna love ya plus she's quirky like you guys and has a great imagination plus she needs a buddy like you to hug." he said.

Chomper thought about this realising Dave was right and hugged him.

"Thanks Dave but you wanna hang out?" he said as Dave nodded.

They were dancing to pop music especially Korean pop music since they liked the beat.

They were also putting on some of Stuart's dress up clothes like the Gru outfit making Chomper laugh hysterically but whimpered seeing the El Macho one.

"Stuart loves making fun of him and Gru finds it hilariously twisted." Dave said.

They were eating ice cream and talking unaware the Minionised version of Nefario was watching but thought it cute that one of the Minions had a Purple Minion friend knowing Kevin was a Purple Minion, feeling lonely sometimes.

When dawn rose, Chomper was tired but ot in the mood to return to the AVL as Dave understood.

"Maybe you can stay but don't let the others know?" he said as Chomper nodded.

He followed Dave to hs room since there was an extra bed in there as Chomper still had the Gru costume on making Dave smirk.

"Dave... thanks.." he said falling asleep.

* * *

Riff chuckled arriving at the Gru house to pick up Chomper since he was still in the Gru outfit and to her, she thought of Gru as her father figure but knew tomorrow would be pretty scary for the Purple Minion because he was getting an new life tomorrow so relieved that Dave helped him out.

Kevin was stunned seeing Chomper because he thought he was the only Purple Minion left, but went to find Dave finding him drinking grape soda.

"You didn't tell me about Chomper." he said making Dave blush.

He and Kevin were in a relationship sort of like Jerry and Phil but Gru didn't mind because they were fixed, well the Minions they'd been cloned from were.

"Yeah but he's cool like you." he said hugging him.

He was telling him all about Chomper making him smile.

Let's go see what chaos our brothers are up to!" said


	10. Movie Date

**a/n**

**Here's more Minion craziness as I love these guys and being at the movies yesterday and ghoing today inspired this plus Dave and Purple Minion Kein are my OTP.**

**It's an off night so Dave and Kevin are going on a movie date you know?**

* * *

It was an off night and Dave was wanting to be with Kevin as he had feekllings for him and they were innocent feelings but knew they both loved movies, whether it was family movies or comedies, just being together was what matteered getting ready after taking a bath.

He loved hanging out with the Purple Minion a lot despite the fact some treated Kevin a little differently and Kevin just ignored them.

He then heard laughter as he saw Kevin enter hugging him.

"Ready for some fun?" he said to him.

Dave nodded with a goofy smile on his face which happened when he was around Kevin and was leaving since Gru, Lucy and the girls were out for the night.

The other Minions were going to have their own fun having another crazy party.

At the movie theater, they were getting tickets for this comedy movie but getting snacks making Kevin smirk as he was wearing a biker jacket with fingerless gloves making him look dangerous but he already did, with his wild purple hair and fangs.

"Hey Kevin you ready?" Dave said as he nodded.

They loved movies ever since Gru had shown them their first one, and after that, they loved watching movies and sometimes made their own using Gru's camera using their own stoories plus discovering anime had given them ideas about Minion warriors fighting.

During the movie, they were laughinng hysterically and being themselves even though they got kicked out of movies sometimes but that was okay.

After the movie, they were going for ice cream but Kevin had his ipad mini but got excited going on the Rooster Teeth site.

"What is it?" Dave asked.

"The new ep of RWBY is up!" he said making Dave smile.

They had recently discovered anime thanks to Edith since she loved watching it on the Jumbotron but they really liked RWBY on Rooster Teeth as there was something about magical girls they loved.

"We'll watch it before bed, as always." Dave said.

Every week when an new ep of RWBY came online, they would watch it at bedtime because it encouraged Kevin o go to sleep since Purple Minions were wired.

Kevin smiled as he was able to draw manga and making up a story about Minion sorcerors and knights.

He knew the new ep would inspire him.

They loved coming here since it was where Kevin came a lot but loved the banan split sundae which he was splitting with Dave.

He loved being with him a lot, even though they were the first ones that Gru had brought home but decided not to dweell o the past.

He was humming This Will Be The Day from RWBY as sometimes Mirror, Mirror from it calmed him when he was needing to sleep.

Dave knew that things were going great for them.

* * *

Later when they got home, Davee and Kevin could hear Gru reading to the girls and going to their room since they were tired from their fun and wanted to rest but taking off their clothes putting on night shirts, Dave's blue while Kevin's was black like his overalls making him smile but it was too hot to wear shorts so wwre in their underwear smiling remembering Gru and Lucy's wedding, dancing and singing the song they's sang at the wedding with their brothers, as Dave smiled.

They were sitting on the bed as Kevin went on the Rooster Teeth site putting on the newest ep of RWBY getting excited hearing the theme and singing it making Dave smile as they were working on singing it in their tongue, but liking the new ep.

"Woo that was awesome!" Kevin said sounding like Ruby Red their favourite from the anime.

Kevin was now mentally riled up to sleep as Dave knew what would help, going onto Youtube and putting on Mirror, Mirror as Kevin was lying beside Dave as this song mentally calmed him since sometimes he looked in the mirror when he was sad and this song fit him, feeling drowsy.

His eye was heavy with sleep falling asleep as Dave wrapped his arms around him in sleep.


	11. Minion Okatus

**a/n**

**Here's more and the adorable Minions discover anime thanks to Edith since I was inspired after watching RWBY, Rooster Teeth's awesome new anime and know Dave and Kevin especially would be into it.**

**In this one shot, after atching an ep of RWBY, the Minions discover anime and Dave and Kevi become okatus and designing a combined weapon like Ruby Red's and making cosplay outfits.**

**I love were this is going.**

* * *

It was morning at the Gru house but the Minions were woken by Edith in the lab as the eight year old was watching soimething on the Jumbo-tron anime making Dave and the other Minions curious especially Kevin, as he saw her nearly jump.

"You guys must've been practising your ninja skills huh?" she said.

"Whartcha ya watching?" Phil asked her.

"Oh this?

It's a cool show about this girl who's a huntress nd she and her friends fight bad guys with cool weapons.

Mom wouldn't approve of me watching it though but Dad doesn't mind." she said.

"Edith breakfast!" Margo called.

Dave and Kevin then put the show Edith had bee watching on but were in awe seeing girls fighting, using powers and cool weapons plus they liked Ruby Red and her weapon the Crescent Rose.

They were fan squeeing like little girls making Gru smirk as he knew Edith had just shown them anime and they liked it knowing they wanted more but Nefario had a feeling their games would involve this stuff.

"They're fine plus they're havimng fun besides they don't get out much.

Let them have their fun Nefario.

Bous you hungry?" he said as they nodded.

He smirked seeing them activate the breakfast buffet bar which had everything from cereal to ice cream but didn't let the girls know as they could have ice cream for breakfast which Lucy wouldn't be too happy about.

"Oh that show was too cool plus Ruby has a cool weapon!

Maybe we should make a combined weapon for the boss like a bazooka sword or something like that!" Dave said as Kevin agreed.

He was also a Brony since he liked My Little Pony thanks to Agnes but kept that a secret because the others would tease him and onoly Dave knew understanding after Kevin explained.

He knew Gru recorded the episodes for Agnes since she liked watching them a lot much to her sisters's annoyance knowing Agnes was watching right now.

He was getting pancakes but putting ice cream ohn them making Dave smile but were curious about the idea.

"Maybe we should and surprise Dad and Nefario,." he said.

Dave smiled already thinking up great ideas plus they'd found out about cosplay and after seeing the huntress outfits were making up their own Huntsminion outffits which Gru didn't know about since he didn't get this stuff.

* * *

They were in their room sketching and listening to music, well Kevin had his earbuds in listening to punk music and sketching his own cosplay design making Dave in awe since it looked like a Minion knight making him smile adjusting his goggle.

"Yeah seeing the outfits in RWBY gave me ideas since I'm workking on my own manga anout Minion knights protecting their own kingdom." he said as Dave was impressed.

They were designing their combined weapon the Minio Gauntlet which gave Minions the same strength as a Purple Minion since Kevin inspired him but were i the lab designing this weapon of theirs making Nefario worry because this was their most dangerous idea ever and stopped them.

"Hey!" Kevin said as Nefario broke the prototype making them sad.

"Bakemono." Kevin yelled running off.

Nefario sighed as he hadn't meant to hurt them, but just like Gru wanted them safe but Gru wondered what had happened as Nefario showe him making him in awe.

"I see.

I guess Edith crreated a monster in them with this anime stuff." he said.

He needed to calm them down.

* * *

Later Edith was with Dave and Kevin, playing huntress an new game she'd made up inspired by the students of Beacon Academy in RWBY but wearing her own huntrress outfit Lucy had made but liked Dave and Kevin's outfits since they'd made themm but their game was helping them forget about the Minion Gauntlet, making Edith in awe.

"Wow that's cool but Uncle Nefario was mean to do that!" she said unaware Gru was there in awe at the outfits.

"They made them and a combined weapon." she said.

Gru sighed seeing how much fun they wwre having and couldn't take that away from them.

"Just be careful." he said as they were playing.

Nefario saw a smile on Gru's face as he entered the lab unaware of the fact he hadn't stopped Dave and Kevin from watcing anime.

H was the strict one with the Minions compared to Gru and sighed.

Gru saw the other Minions working or playing.

It made him smile hearing Lucy need him.


	12. Sugar Fiens

**A/N**

**Here's more caziness for ya and the idea for this one came to me during summer scheme this morning imagining the Minions being sugar fiends which is hilarious and cute.**

**After too much craziness due too sugar, Gru cuts the Minions off sugar which doesn't make them very happy but they take matters into their own hands.**

* * *

Laughter echoed through the lab as the Minions were hyped up on sugar after eating a lot of late night snacks but Gru

sigghed since every morning, he found tired, cranky Minions msking him worry since he missed their crazy energy.

He found Dave and Kevin eating ice cream for breakfast making him sigh knowing a sugar rush was coming.

"3,2,1" Gru counted down seeing both Minions twitching.

This normally happened after they ate candy, cookies or cake as well as bananas sighing as he knew one way to curb this habit before it got worse since Nefario had given him advice.

"Guys cool it!" he said.

"Make me!" Kevin said laughing and baring his fangs.

Gru saw the Purple Minion whirling through the lab like a hurricane making Nefario annoyed but Gru knew they had no choice now to cut out sugar for the Minions except for bananas since they were fruit.

"Boys we need to talk.

You guys kinda are worrying us becoming little sugar monsters so we kinda decided- that you guys can't have sugar for a while." he said seeing them freak out.

Lucy wondered what the heck was going on understanding after Gru explained.

But they had hidden stashs in their rooms which the adults didn't know abouit and relieved they could still have bananas.

He then saw Kevin biting his scarf making him annoyed.

"Kevin!" he yelled shaking him off like Kyle making the Purple Minion sad whining like a dog but he was going to his and Dave's room.

Lucy knew Gru had upset them but would try seeing Dave tug on the hem of her dress pleading for her to knock sense into Gru.

"i'll try boys." she said leaving the lab making Dave relieved going to find Kevin who was eating Oreos in their room.

"The bossa is stupid." he muttered.

Dave understood his sentiment but knew Gru cared about them and they had been a little overboard lately because of it sighing, explaining that Lucy would help.

He understood but got an idea whispering into his ear.

A mischievous smile crossed his face as they left.

* * *

"Mmm... good gelato Davey." Kevin said as they were in their favourite gelato parlour which they went everyday especially on hot days like today but Gru had no idea they did this.

"Yep and it feels good since Dad doesn't know lol." Dave said.

Kevin nodded as they were eating banana splits and hanging out.

"Hey boys." they heard a voice say seeing Riff.

"We're toast now since Riff tells Gru everything so she probably knows about the cold turkey ban on sugar." Kevin said as Riff laughed.

"Yes but I'm not gonna tell him about this but just be careful.

Too much sugar can make you sick so Gru's doing it because he cares." she said hearing laughter as Chomper was being hyper.

Kevin smirked at his friend since Dave had helped them bond but he saw him running around laughing but his stomach hurt from too much ice cream since Dave had dared him to eat five sundaes.

"Let's just go Dave, before Dad finds out." he said.

When they got home, Kevin went to their room to rest but Lucy sighed understanding hearing throwing up in the bathroom as they found Kevin there after throwing up in the toilet.

"Oww.." he whimpered as he didn't like being sick.

"How much ice cream did you eat?" she asked.

"F-Five sundaes after a certain somebody dared me." he replied.

Lucy understood feeling bad for him carrying him to his and Dave's room.

He was in black pyjamas but resting in the double bed. but tired knowing Gru wouldn't be happy finding out knowing it was dinnertime and smelt stuffed crust but he wasn't hungry.

Gru peeked in seeing him asleep knowing he wasn't feeling good sighing knowing he would learn from this.

He just left him alone for now.


	13. Worried For Him

**A/N**

**Here's more of the Minions and was inspired by a certain scene from the second movie which somebody put on tumblr and gave me ideas.**

**Kevin's ears have been acting up and hurting ever since Agnes did that high pitched scream and kept it to himself but now they hurt so much, the others find out especially Gru and Dave plus the poor guy needs grommets.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

"KEVIN!" Gru yelled as the Purple Minion jumped as his ears ached like heck.

Ever since Agnes had screamed at high volume after he'd taken a bite out of the fluffy unicorn, his ears had been screwing up and fuzzy but hadn't told anybody since he didn't want them to worry, unaware Gru was.

"Yes bossa?" he asked whimpering as his ears hurt.

Gru caught the look on his face worrying him hearing him whimper but he needed a doctor to look at his ears since their check ups were due, but they saw a doctor at the AVL since they knew how to help if problems were discovered.

"Owww." Kevin whimpered putting his hands over his ears making Gru worry.

Lucy wondered what was wrong that Gru was phoning the doctor and understood after he explained, feeling bad for Kevin knowing Agnes hadn't meant it hearing her husband on the phone, seeing Dave look worried.

"Kevin's ears?" he asked softly.

"Yes as they're annoying him pretty badly." she said as he left.

He was going to his and Kevin's room hearing crying and whimpering seeing Kevin there on their bed, resting his head on the pillows with his wild purple hair away from his ears as stuff was coming out of them.

"M-Make them stop!" Kevin said crying.

Dave felt bad for him knowing comfort was needed as he was on the bed and wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"It will since Dad called a doctor.

So they've been hurting from now?" he asked.

Kevin shook his head.

"They've been hurting ever since Agnes did that high pitch scream and after that, they've always been hurting but I never told you guys because I didn't want ya to worry." he admitted.

"Wow...

It's gonna be okay, I promise." he said.

Kevin rested his head on Dave's shoulder feeling tired as his eyes closed in sleep making Dave smile seeing the door open.

Gru, Lucy and a doctor from the AVL entered but Dave told them to be quiet as the doctor examined Kevin's ears stunned.

"He's gona need grommets since the ears are pretty damaged." the doctor said making Gru anxious.

He knew that grommets required an operation and he was very protective of his Minions knowing this was for Kevin's well being, not his comfort giving in.

"Fine." he said as the doctor left.

Lucy saw the girls outside and worried for Kevin, especially Agnes after Gru said his ears had been bothering him since it had been her that had hurt his ears by accident, relieved they could be fixed.

* * *

That night, Kevin was in his and Dave's room lying on the bed with his ipad watching RWBY and it was helping him feel better about tomorrow since his brothers were having another crazy party because he could hear it from here and ignoring it, since he was scared about getting grommets and moreso going to hospital.

Dave had tried making him feel better which he appreciated but he was still frightened and watching anime was helping seeing the door open and Dave walk in with a hot fudge sundae.

"Tankyu." he said.

Dave saw fear in his face making him understand since Gru had explained that things would be okay but wasn't sure as he sighed eating since he was hungry seeing him not leave getting ready for bed since Gru was putting the kibosh on the party.

He wished there was something he could do to make Kevin feel better since normally he used his ipod but with his ears right now, he couldn't use it.

He smiled watching anime with him humming a lullaby as Kevin fell asleep but kissed his head making Dave smile getting sleepy too passing out.


	14. Taking El Macho By The Horns

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots and this one came to me yesterday since I was at the evil dentist and the Minions helped to an extent.**

**I then imagined both Chomper and Kevin fighting El Macho in his beast form and things went from there.**

**In this one shot, El Macho breaks out abnd is his beast form so both Chomper and Kevin decide to take care of him.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Gru house or so they thought as Kevin heard the window to his and Dave's room open as the Purple Minion grabbed his golf club ready to strike in case it was an intruder.

"Woah Kevin, drop it!" he heard a familiar voice say.

He saw Chomper in an ninja outfit wondering what was going on until he heard the name El Macho.

"He drank another batch of the serum and turned into a monster again but Riff doesn't know yet so I figured I would stop him with your help." he said as Kevin understood knowing just how dangerous El Macho was.

"Okay but let me eat first." he said as he was putting on a leather jacket with fingerless gloves going downstairs to the kitchen and thankfullly nobody was around.

He found Pop Tarts scarfing down them and drinking coffee unaware Dave had seen him wondering where his friend was going.

"Nothing you should worry about." he lied.

He hated lying to Dave but he had no choice and was leaving the house going downtown seeing El Macho trashing things and scaring people knowing that Purple Minions were pretty dstrong.

"Alright you made it!" Chomper said as they were getting El Macho to chase them away from here where nobody could get hurt unaware both Gru and Riff were here, and Gru was worried seeing both Purple Minions.

He hoped they'd be careful

But both Purple Minions had led him into the park where the AVL had cleared of people but they were fighting him and getting injuries and saw Gru jon them after they'd trapped him in a cave making him and Riff relieved but saw both Purple Minions pass out.

* * *

Dave and the others were stunned hearing what both Chomper and Kevin had done understanding El Macho scared them, especially Kevin and those that had been affected by the serum seeing Gru and Lucy enter seeing Kevin begin to stir.

"Owww..." he whimpered as Dave had happy tears in his eye.

"Thank goodness you're okay!

We'll talk later about what happened but rest up okay?" Gru said.

Kevin nodded as he saw Dave there but was quiet as he'd been worried along with the others and knew Riff was too for Chomper and knew they'd be fine.

"I didn't mean to lie but I had no choice since Chomper believed the two of us could do it by ourselves." he said.

"I know but you scared me as I thought... I would never see you again." Dave replied.

"i'll never leave ya, I promise." he replied making Dave chuckle.

He knew that he would always have Kevin and they would always be together


	15. Helping Him Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots and thanks to Ashleigh Piccnino since she really loves these plus she gave me the idea for this as we were talking on Fan Fiction earlier and wanted to see how Kevin dealt with his ear surgery plus she gave me a fan fic challenge which will be up soon.**

**In this one shot, Kevin is anxious about the surgery but Dave and the others help him but cuteness is gonna abound.**

* * *

It was night time in the Gru house after Gru and the others had gotten back from the doctor but Kevin had been sedated because his ears hurt a lot thanks to that earbrum bursting scream Agnes had done, but he sighed entering with a sleeping Kevin in his arms unaware the other Minions were watching.

Dave had told them about Kevins's ears so they were worried like heck for their brother and hoped he'd be okay seeing Gru enter the lab as Dave hugged his leg.

"It's okay as he has surgery in a few days but maybe you and the others can help." he said handing the heavily sedated Purple Minion to Dave as he was taking him to their room tucking him in and kissing his head, since he was pretty worried for him.

He heard their brothers causing mischief and Nefario growling and yelling making him sigh/

He just hoped that Kevin was okay hearing pizza was here making him smile but he wasn't in the mood to eat just staying by Kevins's side and was listening to music and worrying.

What if his partner went deaf?

He shook tht out of his head since he'd learnt sign lanagaue so he could communicate even if that did happen but still it worried him.

He just hoped he'd be okay, seeing Gru enter seeing a worried look on Dave's face understanding.

"He'll be fine as long as Agnes doesn't burst his eardrums again." he said.

He had saved some pizza just in case those two were hungry since Purple Minions were eating machines remembered how Kevin cleared the fridge sometimes just by making a late night snack.

He smiled leaving them be but after a while, Kevin began to stir making Dave relieved.

"Owww, they still hurt!" he said as Dave hugged him.

"I know but you'll be fine aftr the surgery." he said seeing Kevin freaked.

"It's to fix your ears." Dave said as Kevin sighed but hungry.

"Dad saved us pizza." Dave said.

They then went downstairs but found leftovers in the fridge as they were taking them but running upstairs despite Kevins's ears hurting and in their room.

They had also brought cahns of soda with them meaning things were gonna get crazy but Dave smiled.

He knew his friend would be okay but knew right now, Kevin couldn't hear him but uderstood the signs.

Dave was relieved by this.

* * *

A few days had passed and it was the day of the surgery but Dave was cooking pancakes knowing how today was a big deal but secretly he was scared and hiding it despite Lucy saying they should be postive for him making the girls understand and were hoping Kevin was okay since Margo knew how powerful Agnes's scream was, since she'd heard it too but it hadn't damaged her ears the way it had with Kevin's.

"I guess tht's why Dad's been acting strange this morning." Edith said as Lucy nodded knowing she'd overheard their father talking to Nefario which made her understand as he was caring about the Minions seeing Dave quiet knowing Gru had already left with Kevin making him anxious and hiding it, which wasn't working.

"It's okay tpo woorry about him since you care about Kevin right?" Margo asked seeing him nod.

"Yes we were the first ones Dad adopted after we had nowhere to go." he said as Lucy was curious remembering a villian known as Scarlet Overkill had hired them having a feeling she had fired them but smiled hearing Dave's story along with the girls since they had wondered how the Minions had came here.

"Wow, Dad is an nice guy to take you all in, you know?" Edith said.

Dave nodded and hoped Gu would phone soon since he'd promised he would because Dave was pretty worried plus nothing was calming him down hearing his brothers in the lab working on something since he heard Nefario yelling.

He went to check it out stunned since it was something for Kevin seeing a huge banana split knowing they'd used the growth ray.

"He's gonna love it!" Dave said smiling for the first time today.

Nefario sighed fighting Minion instincts going upstairs seeing Lucy on the phone talking to Gru making him understand deciding not to tell Dave.

He knew he was worried big time about Kevin so he left him be with the others.

He then saw a familar tank like car pull up hours later as Gru got out with a sleeping Kevin in his arms knowing Dave might need to know Kevin was now hearing impaired but knew Dave could help.


	16. Going On Vacation

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Ladyjambreemon for reviewing since she likes it.**

**In this one shot, the family along with Dave and Kevin are going on vacation to Hawali but chjaos is gonna abound.**

* * *

It was July now and pretty hot but the family were planning a vacation to Hawali and Dave and Kevin along with the others were excited since they had looked up Hawali online but Kevin was a little disappointed they weren't going to Japan, Edith too.

"Kevin pack sunscreen okay?" Dave said to his partner.

."Dave, purple Minions don't burn but more worried about you." Kevin replied.

"Yes but still we're goimng to a hot place, okay?" he said.

They were just happy to be included in the vacation instead of being left home since Lucy had convinced Gru to let them come but he sighed knowing they were fine since they deserved a vacation and one thing bothered them, the plane.

Kevin had just had ear surgery and the plane ride might wrrck them but Kevin wore ear plugs all the time but responded to sign lanauagre but Dave understood since he was worried about this.

Many of their brothers were understanding but Mark was mean to Kevin but kinew his brother ignored him.

"Dad we're ready!" Margo said as Lucy agreed.

They were getting in the tank like car, Dave and Kevin dressed like kids so people wouldn't ask questions and Kevin was wearing a Digimon shirt with demin shorts and sandals wearing a blacvk RWBY cap over his wild messy purple hair.

Dave smirked as they left but he and Kevin were sleeping since they'd woken up earlier than normal but were excited.

"This is gonna rock!" Edith said as her sisters agreed.

Gru and Lucy agreed since it was their first vacation and were looking forward to having fun arriving at the airport getting out seeing Dave and Kevin curious because they'd never ben here before making Gru chuckle.

"Come on let's get going." he said as they were going inside.

Both Minions and the girls were in awe at how huge the place was and were checking in.

After that, they were going through Customs and Dave and Kevin were chuckling about bombs since they were allowed to play with them at home making Edith laugh.

"Well not everybody likes playing with them, especially the law." she said making them scared.

"She's just kidding boys but it is a little true." Lucy said patting Dave's head sending him into fantast land again blushing.

"Oh brother!" Kevin said slapping his forehead slapping Dave's cheek.

"Dude you gotta stop doing that!" the Purple Minion said.

"I-I know but Miss Lucy..." he said.

Kevin sighed knowing his partner had a crush on their boss's wife but he didn't have the heart to tell him it wouldn't work out since both of them had feelings.

"Let's get something to eat.

Maybe this place has bananas oe pizza." he said as Dave smiled.

He knew that things were going to be crazy in Hawali.

* * *

"Mmm... stuffed crust!" both Dave and Kevin said eating pizza for breakfast making Gru, Lucy and the girls laugh and were having fun but they were anxious about the plne because of Kevin's ears in case they burst again which bothered him and Dave and were boarding but Kevin had his ear plugs in and Gru had sedated him just in case, since he couldn't bear to see him or any of his Minions in pain.

They were on the plane, but Kevin was resting his head on Dave's shoulder.

The girls were watching movies, colouring or listening to music but halfway through the flight, Dave heard Kevin whimper seeing stuff come out making him worry and was pulling on Gru's sleeve getting his attention making him worry seeing Kevin in pain but would get him checked out once they landed seeing Dave cuddle Kevin.

"I don't like flying... it hurts!" he said feeling sick.

Dave gave him a bag as he threw up in it as Edith laughed finding it hilarious but Gru and Margo glared at her.

"Is Kevin okay?" Agnes asked.

"His ears are hurting but he'll be fine." Gru told her.

Lucy agreed as the plane was landing in Honolulu and were getting off the plane as Kevin was on Dave's shoulders and sleepy following the family into the airport and were getting their luggage knowing he'd be okay once they got him some medicine and love.

They were going to their hotel but Dave placed Kevin on the bed in the room they were sharing tucking him in seeing Kevin lie on his ears whimpering since the flight had hurt them and Gru would get him help putting tissues in the Purple Minions's ears.

"Just rest okay?

I guess he can't go swimming because it would mess up his ears." he said.

He saw the girls had swim gear on but Lucy was going with them.

Dave was staying with Kevin and would take care of him no matteer what.


	17. all Poxed Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of these one shots and thanks to Minion Creed for reviewing and Burning Fate for giving me the idea for this one shot as we talked about it last night.**

**In this one shot, Kevin comes down with Minion Pox and Dave is worried but will take care of him.**

**I love this ship**

* * *

Kevin was annoyed coming home from working at the AVL but wasn't feeling so good, he was feeling itchy, a fever was starting and burning up plus he was tired which was unusual for a Purple Minion since they were wired but just wanted to rest going to his and Dave's room.

He was taking a shower but feeling terrible and decided not to tell Dave or the boss but after the shower, he was lying on the bed in black pyjamas unaware dark blure spots were over him and his throat was hurting.

"Holy bananas!

Kevin you okay?" Dave asked hearing him moan.

Dave put a hand on his friends's head feeling a high temperature making him worry but was getting a digital theromether putting it in his ear hearing it beep after a few moments.

He was stunned seeing his high temperature telling him to stay in bed and was getting Gru and Lucy sincve to them and their brothers like the girls, they were their parents too.

Gru woondered why Dave was worried but understood as he explained making him understand and would see Kevin later after putting the girls to bed hoping it wasn't something serious.

Later after putting the girls to bed, Gru entered Dave and Lucy's room seeing Lucy on the bed making Dave happy but not going into a trance making Gru relieved and was shocked seeing Kevin sick but knew what it was, Minion Pox.

"Wow how do you know this?" Lucy asked.

"Some of the Minions had it when they first came here." he told her.

She saw Kevin in his arms massaging his head feeling a high fever getting a cold cloth placing it on his head and hearing him whimper which bothered them.

He knew that under Minion Pox, he wouldn't eat the normal foods the other Minions ate and loved with a passion.

Lucy left Kevin in Dave's hands since he cared about him the most.

Dave was putting on an Nurse's dress making Kevin smile.

* * *

"Owww... itchy!" Kevin whimpered scratching making Dave worry knowing like chicken pox, scratching it would leave scars and he didn't want that to happen because he cared about the Purple Minion and saw him watching anime on his ipad hearing laughter from the lab, knowing their brothers were playing in the lab, hearing Nefario yell.

"I wonder what they're doing?" Dave said.

Kevin was sleeping but making him relieved and was hoping that he was asleep but was getting the calamine lotion on him to ease the itching so he was relieved and were eating bananas knowing Kevin might not be hungry or eat making him frown but saw Lucy enter but was ignoring her and tending to Kevin.

"He'll be okay Ms Lucy." Dave told her.

She was relieved but was hearing Kevin annoyed understanding since being sick made people cranky especially Minions knowing her husband was busy making jelly but also evil things.

Dave chuckled at this seeing Lucy look at him in the dress making him blush.

"Don't tell the others okay?" he said feeling Kevin hug him making him worry in case Kevin was contagious which was why he was staying in their room but Lucy left them be.

She joined Gru in the lab but he was stunned hearing Kevin was hugging Dave since he knew that the Purple Minion might be contagious hoping Dave had it before seeing the flat screen seeing Kevin laugh and coughing making Gru smile.

"That's cute since he needs a little comfort since he's been working like crazy plus he's an agent in training at the AVL." he said as Lucy smiled at this.

She knew he would get better in a while and knew at least Dave was helping Kevin.


	18. Catching A Crook

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you enjoy especially Minion Creed, Lady Jamboreemon and Burning Fate since I know you guys like these.**

**In this one shot an normal coffee date turns into a stakke out which ends getting Kevin in hospital but Dave is concerned.**

* * *

Kevin smirked as he had a day off from working at the AVL his secret job which only Dave knew about and hadn't told the others but was in town having fun ant was wearing an Naruto head band but was at a coffeehouse waiting for Dave since they could hang out and knew his partner had duty this morning.

Normally they weren't supposed to have coffee since it made them wired especially Kevin since he was a purple Minion but who had to know?

"Kevin!" he heard a voice say seeing Dave there.

He hugged him making him laugh as they were entering the coffeehouse finding a vacant table not noticing glares and comments but Kevin then saw somebody from the files at the AVL making him curious.

"Kevin do you know that guy?" Dave whispered seeing the Purple Minion nod.

"Yes he's wanted for many crimes especially straling tips from places like this.

He's gonna regret stealing from here." he answered putting on fingerless stun gloves which shot bolts of electricity which had been designed for him but only to use them in missions and this warranted them as his heart pounded faster, getting into mission mode.

"Kevin!" Dave said seeing him shock the guy as he turned around.

"You're gonna regret that freak!" the criminal said as Kevin growled loudly making Dave anxious since this wasn't good.

"Dave get out of here!" Kebin demanded.

Dave shook his head in defiance as there was no way he was letting his friend do this alone revealing Lucy's tazer making Kevin giggle.

"Desist or my friend will have to taze ya!" he warned.

Before Dave could, the guy hit him in the stomach making Dave cry in pain making Kevin mad and seeing red now since nonbody in their right mind touched his Dave punching and kicking and getting battle wounds of his own seeing Dave hide under a table feeling sore.

He was too scared to do anything but heard AVL agents surround the area making him relieved peeking out and seeing Riff there with Kevin but he didn't look too good hearing the words patched up bad and shook.

Riff saw him come out of hiding but understood bending down to his level.

"It's okay as Kevin is used to these kinds of things but he'll be in the hospital for a while so he needs ya." she said making him understand.

He was going home but couldn't focus on nything worrying about Kevin as Gru had no idea Kevin had been doing AVL training and furious at Silas.

Dave was in his and Kevin's room with a water bottle on his stomach where that guy had kicked him leaving a bruise still remembering earlier.

* * *

The door opened later as Lucy entered Dave and Kevin's room bringing Dave some food noticing he had cried himself to sleep making her understand but she knew Kevin was pretty tough and had no idea he'd been getting agent training knowing Gru wasn't very happy but sighed leaving him be while Gru was putting the girls to bed, hearing Dave sniffle.

She knew normally Kevin comforted him when he was sad or had a bad dream but right now he was alone but left him be joining Gru in their room unaware the others had heard what had happened to Kevin and were curious.

They knew that guy who tried robbing the coffeehouse was nuts but at least Kevin stopped him but Dave would probably tell them in the morning if he was up to it.


	19. Cheering Him Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots and thanks so much to MinionCreed for reviewing.**

**Inspiration for this one came from Tropical Blunders, Burning Fate's awesome story since I love the forest totoro that helped Agnes and Kevin in the forest.**

**Kevin is in the hospital after foiling a crook but Dave helps him along with a guardian spirit.**

**Riff belongs to my RP friend on tumble darkenigma32 but I'm just borrowing her.**

* * *

It was a few days after what had happened in the coffeehouse but Kevin was beginning to stir finding himself in hospital bed, bandaged and grogy making the Purple Minion male a little scared seeing Riff enter.

"It's good you're awake as Dave and I were worried about you, Chomper too since he heard from June what happened." she said making Kevin understand knowing a certain forest totoro had helped him while he'd been in the dream world.

A smile crossed his purple face despite being in pain listening to her explain what had happened but he felt bad that his Dave had ben hurt because of him.

"It's okay to worry about him since he is your nakama after all." she said.

Kevin nodded knowing Gru was probably worried out of his gourd for him since Lucy had spilled the jelly beans so to speak.

"Yes he knows but he yelled at Silas plus he was here while you were sleeping, Dave too but I know where you were, the dream world right?" she asked.

"Yes as an old spirit friend helped me out like when Agnes and I got lost in the forest." he said as she understood.

Sometimes in the dream world, she was with her uncle so understood.

"Kevin!" they heard Dave say happy with tears in his eye.

"H-Hey Dave you're okay!" he said smiling.

"The others were really worried about you especially me.

I'm glad you woke up." he said.

"Me too." Kevin said getting sleepy due to the medicine making Dave understand hearing him sing in his sleep knowing the song.

He also saw drawings of his friend riding a strange creature which was as big as a house but fluffy like Agnes's unicormn like Totoro wondering if that was what Agnes talked about a lot.

"He drw these the first time before he fell asleep.

He says that it's Toney's cousin Yama but it must be a good spirit.

I bet Agnes saw it too." Riff said.

He hoped Kevin would be after a while.

* * *

That night in his and Kevin's room, Dave couldn't sleep and wanted Kevin by his side knowing he was in the hospital feeling sad as tears leaked hearing gentle footsteps making him curious seeing a huge fluffy thing in the room which looked like the thing from Kevin's drawings.

_"Why were you crying?_

_Is it because of Kevin?_

Dave nodded in reply.

"Yes as he is my best friend but he probably told you right?" he said seeing the creature nod.

_"Yes because he tells me and my cousin Toney a lot about you when he comes to our world, but he needs to recover but he'll be fine._

_I'm Yama a guardian spirit like my cousin who guards the forest your friend got lost in so he has spiritual emotios meaning he can see Guardian spirits and now you can too since your heart allowed you._

_Kevin will be happy._

Dave understood since Kevin had always wanted the others to see the forest spirit but he knew Kevin was telling the truth and was sleepy climbing onto Yama's back since it was soft like a stuffed animal's making Yama smile seeing him out like a light.


	20. Hugginess

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to everybody that reviewed especially Spirit Minion Garrett since you wrote an awesome one shot for me.**

**In this one shot, Kevin had a rough day and growly so maybe some hugs are in order.**

**I hope you guys like and Spirit belongs to Spirit Minion Garrett but just borrowing her.**

* * *

It was a rainy day as Dave walked home to the house after picking up Kevin who was in a bad mood and on his shoulders but smiled since Kevin wasn't that heavy for a Purple Minion and was wondering why he'd been upset, knowing an nap would do him good.

Entering he heard laughter seeing Agnes riding an unicorn making Dave smile knowing it was Spirit the newsest addition to their family a wolf who could change and had magic but he was carrying Kevin to their room making Lucy curious knowing knowing that training hadn't gone well.

"He'll be fine once he naps but I worry for him since at night he cries and says things in his sleep like wanting to go home." he said.

Lucy left them be but he was going to their room putting Kevin on the bed resting his head on the pillow kissing it leaving hoping he'd sleep.

He then closed the door softly seeing Edith running and Margo chasing after as the pink beanie wearing ten year old had her mother's taser and running around hyped up on sugar.

"Please don't let Kevin wake up!" Dave said softly to himself.

He saw Gru grabbing the cellphone from his middle child who was wearing her ninja outfit but sighed.

Spirit was watching amused.

"What's up with Kevin?" she asked.

"I-I don't know as Riff called me and said something had happened but he's taking an nap so I'll ask him." he replied petting the wolf gently hearing her purr.

He knew she was loved by the family especially his brothers.

"Let's go see what the gang are doing." Spirit said meaning the lab.

He nodded following her to the lab seeing the others there turning into a red and white Miniion making Dave chuckle since she could transform into anything she wanted..

The other Minions were goofing around and eating banana splits but Stuart wondered where Kevin was seeing Spirit as a Minion.

"He's taking an nap after a bad day." Dave responded.

Spirit knew what would make Kevin feel better, hugginess something she was good at since she was dubbed a hugging monster by Gru.

* * *

Kevin was just up from his nap, rubbing sleep from his eyes but was feeling a little better after the lousy day he had plus Ramsbottom had yelled because he'd made a mistake by wearing his stun gloves when not training wondering where Dave was feeling sniffly and pathetic which was strange for a Purple Minion to feel ut he'd felt that way working for El Macho seeing banana frosted cupcakes smiling.

"At least you care Dave." he said eating.

He was unaware that Dave was watching but opened the door along with Spirit seeing him awake as they were on the bed.

"Sorry guys but just had a rtough day with Ramsbottom yelling at me becaause of my stun gloves" he said making Dave understand remembering one time Kevin had accidentally stunned him with them knowing he felt bad about that.

He hoped that hugginess would help seeing Spirit scoop him up in a hug and seeing a smile on his face as Dave joined in making Kevin feel better.

"Thanks guys since I hate feeling lo9usy since Purple Minions are invincible." he said.

"Yes but o's okay since a lot of people feel that way.

At least you have us." Dave said making him nod feeling better.


	21. Playing With New Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots and I hope you like this.**

**In this one shot, Edith meets Cady and Leo two little Minions are Dave and Kevin's kids because they were made from their DNA but they end up having a lot of fun.**

* * *

it was Satuday but raining so the girls couldn't go out but Agnes was playing with her fluffy unicorn and Margo was reading but Edith didn't know what to do but was hearing laughter from Dave and Kevin's room hearing two kid like voices that weren't like Minios making the ten year old curious but she was seeing two littler Minions, one purple and one normal wearing ninja outfits, well Naruto ones.

"Daddy tell us more about Naruto!" the purple one asked with short spiky wild purple hair.

"Later but let's go play.

The others don't know about you guys." Kevin told them.

Edith was curious now but saw them going to the lab as she followed them knowing Lucy would be proud plus her sisters were distracted but saw her Dad smile at the littler Minions the way he did with her and her sistrs.

"Hey Uncle." they both said making her surprised.

"What's going on here and why did they call my Dad Uncle?" she asked.

"Gru sighed knowing the others had to know.

"They're Dave and Kevin's kids, Cady and Leo who were made from their DENA but are very sweet.

Your mother and sisters don't know about them yet.

I'm planning to tell them after dinner." he said.

He noticed that she was seeing Cady and Leo in cosplay gear since the ten year old loved anime and manga plus she took karate and was always wearing her ninja outfit seeing Cady and Leo curious.

"This is Edith one of your cousins." Kevin said making them smile.

Edith was smiling since she had two new friends who were just as mischievous like her but were going outside now the rain had stopped seeing Spirit helping with something.

Cady and Leo were in awe at the backyard since they'd been cooped up in the lab after being created and was excited about the world.

"I see but things are gonna be awesome, you'll see!" Edith said playing on the monkey bars like an ninja.

Cady was in awe but was too little to try as well as Leo.

Kyle their dog of sorts was watching them but Cady was approaching making the dog nervous remembering the last time a Purple Minion had entered the house making Cady feel bad.

"It's okay since he was like this with Agnes." Edith assured.

She hoped they were okay but heard the gelato truck.

"Gelato!" both young Minions yelled running out of the backyard.

Edith smirked but Gru and Dave were anxious not finding his and Kevin's pups anywhere, a cute thing he and Kevin called Cady and Leo.

He heard the ice cream truck making Gru understand as he saw three youngsters eating ice cream making them relieved.

"Guys you can't run off okay?" Dave told Cady and Leo.

"Sorry." both Minion pups said.

"It's okay."he said as Edith smiled.

She was looking forward to more adventures.

That night after dnner, the girls were playing with Cady and Leo in their room but were hungry but Agnes had hidden her fluffy unicorn remembering what had happened before as Cady was liking playing with them as well as Leo.

Gru entered as it was almost bedtime making them annoyed.

"Aww we were having fun!" Edith said to Gru.

Gru sighed knowing they were being themselves and trying to stay up but saw Cady still up since she was pretty wired like Kevin but knew the little one would be running around for a while.

He was putting the girls to bed but they were out like lights.

Cady calm down! Kevin told his daughter.

She was running around but Leo was asleep in the room bth youngsters slept in.

Spirit was amused by the female Purple Minion's antics knowing Nefario had done that but she knew things were going to be fun remembering that Edith had been playing with them.

She was then seeing Cady get on her back making her laugh.

Dave smiled seeing that since he and Kevin hadn't told their little pups about Spirit yet.

The female Purple Minion youngster was laughing as Spirit was running around hearing Cady laugh as Kevin smiled shaking his head.

He hoped they were okay hearing Dave yawn but would join him later as he like Cady was wired.

He sighed as he was playing with his daughter.

He loved doing this.

But Spirit was understanding as they were watching things on the Jumbotron since Edith watched anime on there remembering Cady had asked about Naruto and they were watching it plus she liked it since he had an Netflix account which the others didn't know about.

He hoped that she and her brother would be okay as he and Dave cared about their pups.


	22. The Chase Is On

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots and the idea for this one came from a conersation Spirit Minion Garreett and I on here and after her saying she was starting school tomorrow, this idea came to me but the wolves in this belong to Spirit Garrett Minion but Cady and Leo are mine.**

**In this one shot, Cady, Leo, Spirit Star, Star Shine and Skye follow Agnes, Edith and Margo to school and all heck breaks loose which is hilarious.**

* * *

It was morning in the Gru house and the girls were getting ready for school as Cady, Leo along with Spirit's kids Srar Sginem Spirit Star and Skye were curious about where they were going making Nargo chuckle at the pups.

"We're going to school guys but it's not a place for pups." she told them.

Cady was getting ideas sneaking into Agnes's backpack along with her brother making Spirit's kids sneak into the tank of a car since their Mom and Dave and Kevin weren't looking ubaware of the chaos they could cause since another Purple Minion was visiting.

Lucy had no idea Cady and Leo were there but Edith wondered why Agnes's backpack was heavier.

Spirit's pups followed unaware that the girls might find them out knowing that Cady and Leo were with Agnes in the kindergarten room

"Is this what school looks like?

It looks cool." Skye said as his sisters agreed.

They were inside but loved that it was bigger than the house and lab combined but heard the bell ring as kids were running around making them excited knowing three wolves running around wasn't a good idea turning into humans looking different ages as Star Shine looked around twelve like Margo while Spirit Star and Skye looked younger.

Spirit Star and Skye were getting hungry after goofing around in the gym and using the equipment and going to the lunch room chowing down as they had wolf like appetites.

They heard comotion from the kindergarten room knowing Cady and Leo were there there and both wolf pups wanted to see seeing kids running out of there while both Minion pups were playing with a certain lipstick taser making Skye laugh hysterically.

"Dudes you're awesome, but I thought your folks hid it after Dave played with it and nearly shocked himself into sleep?" Spirit Star asked.

"Daddy never gave it back so we kinda borrowed it to play spies as well as Dad's gloves." Cady said as Agnes knew they were in big trouble since they were going to the principal's office.

There was an explosion from the science lab as Skye knew it was Star Shine hearing howls above the fire alarms but Edith found it awesome and hilarious that not only Cady and Leo were here but Spirit's kids too.

They were having recess until the mess was sorted out meaning the siblings, wolf and Minion pups could play.

"Does Daddy know you guys are here along with Aunt Spirit?" Agnes asked.

Three wolf cubs shook their heads as well as Cady and Leo.

"We just wanted to know what school was like since you guys like going here but it was fun." Spirit Star said in unicorn form with Agnes on her back while Cady and Leo were playing Tag.

Unaware to them, the principal had called Gru but Kevin annd Spirit had went to get their kids since school was no place for pups like them, understanding they wanted to do things their sisters did making the Purple Minion sigh.

Skye was stunned along with Spirit Star and Star Shine seeing their Mom here.

"Are we in trouble?" Skye asked as Spirit laughed.

"It's fine but you should be more worried for your Minion cousins since Dave and Kevin were worried not finding them there." Spirit told them.

Kevin saw both his Minion pups worn out and getting sleepy putting them on Spirit's back making the girls annoyed.

"They need to go home as this was too much for them." Kevin said leaving with Spirit but Spirit's kids were going with their Mom and weren't in too much trouble but they hoped Cady and Leo were okay.

* * *

Once they got home, Kevin and Dave took their kids to their room knowing they needed an nap but were secretly proud of them and the chaos they'd caused since it was funny and knew Cady had snuck the lipstick taser knowing she loved his stun gloves.

While this had been going on, an new Purple Minion was in the lab a female one made by the AVL but too shy to become an agent wearing goggles over her eyes but her long purple bangs covered the top of them wearing a black shirt and shorts with green sandals.

Lucy knew that she could use some friends since being cooped up in the AVL made her upset knowing this family would welcome her but she was watching things that were going on.

Gru was stunned that not only Spirit's kids but Cady and Leo had went to school with his kittens knowing how worried Dave and Kevin had been, thinking somebody had captured them seeing Spirit playing with her kids.

He knew that Dave and Kevin were good parents teaching their kids and showing them love the way he did with them wondering where Cady and Leo were.

"They're taking an nap since school tired them out, Dave's making them lunch." Kevin said being quiet.

He'd had a mild panic attack finding out his and Dave's pups had been missing making Gru understand but was stroking his wild purple hair making a smll smile return knowing things would be okay.

He just hoped things were okay


	23. Halloween Antics

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots and hope you guys like but with next month being October, I couldn't resist doing a Halloween one.**

**The family are preparing for Halloween but knowing them, it's gonna be chaos.**

* * *

It was now October meaning Halloween wasn't too far away making the family excited because it meant mischief, fun and candy plus the girls would be off school for hlf term.

Lucy had brought home a huge pumpkin to carve but the Minions were excitedly getting the scalpel and fighting over who was carving it making Gru annoyed as Kevin smirked knowing this was Cady and Leo's first Halloween along with Spirit's kids so he and Dave wanted to make it special for them.

They had decorated the lab with decorations but had hoped that things would be exciting seeing Pricat the newest Purple Minion watching making him understand since she was wearing a skulll headband to keep her long wild purple hair from going everywhere.

"Bello, you wanna help?" he asked as she nodded.

Gru had told him and his brothers to help her feel welcome but knew that she liked hanging out with him since he was nice.

She was humming something he didn't know but saw she had earbuds in but helping with the decorations seeing Spirit and her kids running around making him chuckle wondering where Cady and Leo were.

"They're in the backyard Kev." Spirit said as he petted her head.

She purred as her kids laughed since it was cute.

Tey were looking forward to Halloween since there were were wolves but their mother had explained they weren't like that hearing laughter seeing Cady dresed like Naruto and her brother dressed like Sasuke but had dirt clods in their hands.

"What did I tell you guys about dirt clods?" Dave asked.

"Don't bring them in the lab but Leo started it!" Cady said dropping hers as it hit Stuart.

Leo laughed hysterically at this but Kevin shook his head at his son knowin when the girls were at school, their pups got bored and started causing mischief.

"I'll try and wear them out." he whispered to Dave hugging him.

Dave smiled at his partner seeing him get a soccer ball as Cady and Leo were following him.

Lucy laughed while making bat brownies with Gru's help but making banoffee pie for dessert knowing banoffee had bananas in it meaning the Minions were gonna go nuts over it.

She was looking forward to the upcoming holiday since she never really got to celebrate it as a kid from living in the AVL and becoming an agent but now she could.

She chuckled at the antics that were going on as Skye was trying to scare some of the Minions especially Mark.

"You know he's just playing right?

They've been excited about Halloween since I told them about it." Spirit said making Lucy smile.

She saw her smell bananas knowing once certain banana lovers smelt it, chaos would erupt.

"!I know but I baked a large one so they won't fight." Lucy said to her.

* * *

Later that Halloween night, everybody was ready and in costunes but Spirit and her kids were excited and walking like humans so people thought they were wearing costumes and not actual wolves but the Minions were having fun as well as the girls trick or treating as Gru knew the Halloween block party was happening, meaning they could have fun but Cady and Leo were wide awake.

Dave and Kevin knew their pups would want to stay up with everybody else so had taken a long nap earlier to help but they were having a blast and playing monster tag based on their favourite bedtime story but Kevin smiled playing with them.

He was wearing an anime costume but havimng fun and so was Dave but they saw Jillian their annoying neighbour and even though he wasn't obessessed with Gru anymore, she was trying to prove they were hiding something making them annoyed.

He knew Halloween was perfect for mischief which was one of their favourites but Kyle was bugging her since Skye had riled him up and chasing Jillian into the chocolate fountain which Stuart had his head in along with Mark dipping bananas in and eating.

Lucy laughed knowing their family was having fun and Spirit saw her kids playing and having fun together since they loved to play.

Around one in the morning, the kis were getting tired but Cady was on Kevin's houlders and Leo was on Dave's while Gru and Lucy had taken the girls home but both Minions smiled as their brothers were home having their own party in the lab but would rather be with their kids right now going to their room.

"COME ON GUYS, TIME FOR BED." kEVIN SAID.

"aW WE'RE NOT TIRED.

bESIDES IT'S hALLOWEEN!" cADY SAID AS lEO AGREED.

devin smiled at he kinew they were being cute.

He started singing in Japanese which was helping.


	24. Curing A Rough Day

**A/N**

**Here's more of the Minioness and thanks to everybody who's reading and enjoying like Spirit Minion Garrett and got the idea for this one today while my folks were in a cookery store and saw baking stuff remembering Minions love to bake especially Dave and one thing led to another.**

**Plus the aromatherapy part with Kevin was something Spirit and I were talking about last nigght on here so hope you guys like.**

**While Dave is bonding with his and Kevin's pups baking cupcakes, Spirit is trying to calm Kevin down after a stressful day.**

**I hope you guys like since you bake my day lol**

* * *

Dave had bought some new baking equipment at the mall that he wanted to try out since he loved baking and he and his brothers helped out at Bake My Day which Gru owned but he was excited hearing footsteps.

"Whatcha ya doing?" Spirit asked.

"Baking.

What're you doing with the crystals?" Dave answered.

"Kevin's in a grouchy mood and locked himself in your room so I thought aromatherapy might chill him out." she said as he understood.

He had a feeling training hadn't gone too well today since he'd seen sadness in Kevin's eyes when he came home but had left him be, and knew Cady and Leo were playing with Spirit's kids.

"Ooh are ya gonna bake Daddy?" Cady asked him.

"H-How the heck do you do that as well as your brother?" he asked his daughter.

"Daddy Kev and Edith taught us ninja stealth." Leo said high fouring his sister.

"Yes I'm baking.

You guys wanna help?" he said.

Both Minion pups were excited since they'd watched their parents and uncles bake and had wanted to help but Gru said they were too little to help so this was their chance.

"Yeah of course we do!" Cady said.

Dave smirked as he was baking cupcakes but letting Cady and Leo frost them since they had inheriited Kevin's artistic skills seeing both Minion pups frosting with kanjis, hearts and different designs.

"We should make one for Daddy Kevin since he seemed sad.

Aunt Spirit is helping with her magic rocks." Leo said making Dave smile.

"That's a great idea guys since he's in a bad mood." he said.

They hoped he was okay.

* * *

In his and Dave's room, Kevin was under the bed and upset as a stressful day of training and screwing up at Bake My Day with Gru yelling had upset him so didn't want to see anybody, not even Dave in case he snapped which was the last thing he wanted to do unaware Spirit could pick the lock with her claws entering.

She heard sniffles from under the bed knowing Kevin was under there since he hid there when he was sad knowing he neded a hug poking a paw under stroking his purple hair seeing tears leak.

"Spirit?

Whatcha ya doing here?" he asked.

"Dave was worried since you were pretty grumpy over something so I thought maybe I could help." she said.

"I doubt it.

I'm just a purple freak who screws up." he said.

"Who said that?" the red and white furred wolf asked.

"Boss because I screwed up with frosting and got frosting over customers plus I screwed up training and Sheepbutt yelled." he said.

Spirit felt bad for him knowing sometimes he got depressed to the point where he stayed in here and it took Dave to get him out but now it was up to her.

"Aww somebody had a rough day huh?

Everybody has bad days sweetie but this rainy day is temporary.

Tomorrow will be better." she said.

She knew one thing that did get him back in a good mood, hugginess.

She scooped him up in a death hug and wasn't letting him go until he felt better since she was a hugging monster, knowing he was the same sometimes especially around Dave and their pups.

He normally flinched from them after the time he and the others Purple Minions had been with El Macho and that had not been fun but at least he had a family here.

She saw he was asleep in the hug but placed him on the bed.

She then saw Cady enter with a cupcake with purple frosting and a fondant figure of her Dad as an ninja with the stun gloves.

"Leo and I made it for him since he didn't have a good day." the Purple Minion female said.

"That's so cute sweetie.

I know he'll enjoy it after an nap." she said.

They left the room but Cady saw Skye up to mischief and was joining in.

Leo was playing a video game with Margo.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kevin woke up feeling better after sleeping and the hug that Spirit had given him but stunned seeing a big cupcake knowing that Dave had ben baking but his eyes widened seeing both their pups had frosted it, making his heart melt eating it as it was chocolate on the inside with banoffee.

He then went downstairs finding his and Dave's pips scooping them up in a hug making them laugh.

"I took it you found our surprise huh?" Cady asked.

Eeyup and tankyu guys." he said making both Minion pups laugh knowing he liked a certain show.

They were going to play.


	25. Facing His Fear

**A/N**

**I had the idea for this one this morning after watching the Attack Of the Purple Minion clip on Youtube and ironic it's Kevin and seeing him bite the fluffy unicorn makes me laugh and one thing led to another but Agnes wasn't happy.**

**In this one shot, Gru and Lucy find that somebody's been biting on the fluffy unicorn again but there's a good reason, as Kevin's wisdom fangs have come up driving him nuts so biting on it comforts him.**

**But because of this, he has to visit the dentist which he os scared of but Dave and the others help him.**

**I don't blame Kevin for hating the dentist, trust me.**

* * *

Lucy was fixing Agnes's fluffy unicorn once again since there were rips in the tail and bitemarks there making her sigh knowing somebody liked chewing on that part knowing it was one of the Minions but why would one of them do that?

Cady was watching in awe knowing Uncle Gru helped fix their toys if they were broken but wondered why somebody would bite an unicorn seeing her Dad blush going deep violet spitting out fluff making her stunned.

"Wow Daddy did it!" she said covering her mouth.

Nefario chuckled at the little one.

"Oh yeah he's been doing it a lot lately but there's a logical reason as his wisdom fangs came in and he's biting on the tail to soothe himself since you know the way you're not allowed to bite?

Your Daddy has a tendency to do that when mad but his wisdom fangs are coming up and driving him nuts so biting the fluffy unicorn helps but Agnes might not be happy." he said.

She was wondering why her Dad dif that as it was her cousin's favourite toy and special because Uncle Gru had gotten it for her.

"When he first became a Purple Minion, because of the bad monster, he nibbled on the fluffy unicorn's butt so to him, it's more comfort now." Dave told her.

She then found her plush Twilight Sparkle since it was an unicorn seeing her Dad hiding and chewing on a pllow moaning and being irritated.

"Daddy?

Your fangs are bugging you huh?

Here chew on this." Cady said.

He shook his head as biting the fluffy unicorn was one thing, there was no way he was biting one of his kids's toys making her understand.

But then they heard Agnes's famous ear splitting scream making Cady cober her ears and heard Spirit and her kids howl.

"I think Agnes found out." Cady said.

He felt bad since it was his wisdom fangs that had brought that habit back but was chewing on the pillow harder.

"Kevin?" Dave asked.

"Yeah I'm in here, let me guess I'm dead right?" he said.

"Not really since I explained but maybe we should let a dentist look at you." he said.

"Ohlala not listening, not listening!" Kevin said.

"What's wrong with the dentist?" Cady wondered.

"Your Daddy is sort of afraid of the dentist, since he has bad teeth and last time they had to yank a fang out.

Not a pretty picture that day.

Gru had to use banana ice cream and anime to calm him down." he said.

"Let me guess Uncle Gru set up an appointment?" she asjed.

"Yes in the morning meaning somebody's not in a good mood." Dave told her.

"But you guys aren't scared of anything, even Daddy Kevin!" she said.

"Everybody's afraid of something seetie and he's afraid of dentists and the bad Mexican monster.

We can hjelp him." he said making her feel better and getting idfeas for a bedtime story.

Sometimes they liked telling stories to their parents because of their hyperactive imaginations.

Dave understood knowing Kevin's wisdom fangs were bothering him so understood why he was biting plush things instead of people and other Minions.

* * *

"Not going!" Kevin protested as Gru was dragging him by his overall straps knowing how much he hated the dentist but if his fangs were bugging him, he needed to know so he could help seeing Dave going with them since he could help since that helped last time.

They got into the tank of a car but Kevin gave them the evil eye making Gru sigh seeing him chew on the belt.

"It's okay Kev as we're worried since your biteness came back." Dave told him.

"Yeah well all the dentist wants is to yank your teeth and sell it for street value." Kevin replied.

Gru wondered where Kevin got this from sighing seeing him put his earbuds in knowing his beloved anime would calm him down.

When they arrived, the Purple Minion male was quiet and not giving eye contact to either Dave or Gru making them understand since he was supposed to be fearless but knew that he didn't like pain and realised something, the chair.

He remembered how El Macho used the serum facepalming.

He knew being in the dentist's chair triggered bad memories.

But he and Dave were going in with him seeing Dave hold his hand.

He was in the chair but the dentist was stunned seeing the wisdom fangs had no place to go in Kevin's mouth meaning they had to come out.

"Oh boy!" Gru said knowing this was not gonna end well.

But he was open to seation since he remembered Kevin had bitten the dentist last time so agreed to the idea.

Dave was scared seeing his friend getting sleepy making a protective shield.

"Dave it's okay but he's gonna be in a lot of pain when he wakes up."he told him.

"No problem Dad." he said smiling.

He was glad he didn't need teeth taken out since it didn't look fun but he saw the dentist was done seeing wisdom fangs in the gloved hand making Gru grossed out but Dave fixated.

He knew Kevin was gonna be severely groggy but was in Gru's arms leaving.


	26. Sleeping Over At The Mall

**A/N**

**Here's more Minion antics and watching the clip of Dave and Stuart driving Lucy's car in the mall inspired this since it would be cool to be in the mall overnight but hope you guys especially Spirit Minion Gareett likes.**

**Cady and Kevin get locked in the mall with Spirit meaning chaos is afoot but bonding with Cady.**

* * *

It was early evening and Kevin and Cady were still in the mall and it was nearly closing time making both Purple Minions worry since Kevin had been working at Bake My Day while Cady had been exploring the mall with the girls and Lucy but they'd gone home.

_The mall is now closing!_

_Make your way to the parking lot._

Cady was scared as she hugged her Dad tight making Kevin understand as he had found the master key to every store being mischievous and Cady was impressed by her Dad's antics spying a candy store hungry.

"You mean we can have candy for dinner?

Awesome!" the little Purple Minion female said excited.

She was entering eating brownies and candy getting hyper too as Kevin was eating jellybeans and going to the food court but heard a happy howl seeing an allicorn with a sparkly feather cutie mark.

It was Spirit's allicorn form Dream Teller and made Kevin smile and worry.

"Hey Spirit how did ya get in here?" he asked twitching and jumping around like all Purple Minions.

"i have magic Kevin remember?

Where's Cady?" she said.

"Bee-do, be-do!" Cady yelled imitating the smoke alrm at home making Spirit chuckle.

"You gave her sugar?

She's so cute like her brother and parents." she said.

Cady was in awe at the allicorn.

"Wow a real allicorn!" she said.

Spirit giggled at that as Cady saw it was Spirit seeing her nuzzle the Purple Minion female seeing her climb on her back as they were flying making Kevin smile at the scene knowing he might get in trouble with Gru, but it was worth it.

"Daddy you okay?" Cady asked hugging him.

"I just got something in my eyes sweetie but let's get ice cream." he said.

"Yay!

Spirit you coming?" she asked.

"Sure honey." she replied.

Kevin was having fun making an ice cream float using root beer since he and the others normally did this at their ice cream socials seeing Cady sharing a banana split with Spirit which Kevin thought was cute.

They were sitting at the fountain that was full of water and coins making something on Cady's young mind.

"How come there's coins in the fountain?

Did Uncle Gru and Nefario rob a bank and hide it here?" she asked making them chuckle at Cady's innocence.

"No sweetie they didn't because Lucy would be mad at them.

People make a wish and throw the coin in and hopefully it will come true.

Edith always steals coins from here and gets in trouble." Kevin explained drinking.

"We're gonna get in trouble for being in here." she said.

"No we're not as being trapped in the mall was an accident but a fun one." Spirit said.

"Yeah as we gotta do things people don't at the mall." she replied hugging her Dad and Aunt getting sleepy curling up in Spirit's wings.

Kevin kissed his daughter's head seeing her drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Gru was relieved arriving at the mall after it opened seeing Cady, Kevin and Spirit asleep smiling knowing great chaos had happened and very proud of them especially Cady seeing Cady up hugging his leg.

"Hi Uncle Gru!

I had fun last night with my Daddy and Spirit was an allicorn and we had candy and ice cream, plus we swam in the fountain!" she said sounding like Agnes and smiling proudly.

"That's awesome sweetie." he said seeing both Kevin and Spirit awake as Cady hugged them making Spirit laugh.

"Hey Gru." she said as Kevin saw a smile on Gru's face but was hungry as their stomachs rumbled making him laugh going to the food court but Spirit transformed into a Minion so people wouldn't freak.

Cady was on her Dad's shoulders looking at the Thanksgivimng decorations as they were pretty.

Gru knew he had to explain Thanksgiving to not just her and Leo but Spirit's kids too knowing they didn't know about it but were eating pancakes and were going to Bake My Day making Kevin.

"I'll take Cady home." Spirit told him turning into Dream Teller making Cady excitwd gtting on as they left.


	27. Allicorn For A Day

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots and know Spirit Minion Garrett and you guys like.**

**In this one shot, a spell from Skye accidentally turns Kevin into a purple Minion allicorn but Dave and Cady along with the others **

* * *

it was later that day and in the lab, Spirit was practising magic especially transformation pells and Kevin was home and Stuart and Dave were helping at Bake My Day seeing Cady watching in awe along with Star Shine, Spirit Star and Skye but they had an idea remembering a spell their Mom had told them seeing Skye focus.

Suddenly magic erupted accidentally hitting Kevin making him worry turning into an allicorn making Cady in awe as she hugged him along with Leo and Kevin was freaked wondering what had happened making Spirit laugh.

"I'm guessing this was one of Skye's tricks but it should wear off by night fall and if not, I'll find a counter spell." Spirit told him.

"I hope so since I'm not used to being a horse but hope Agnes doesn't see." Kevin replied.

"But it's cool Daddy!" Leo said as Spirit agreed.

She turned into Dream Teller hearing Agnes scream in joy seeing her.

Kevin was hiding so the six year old wouldn't see him knowing her excitement over these things.

"Kevin that you?" Mark said making Kevin blush.

Mark was taking photos of him to put on the Internet.

Skye was hewing up the photos making Kevin relieved.

"Thanks kiddo." he said petting him.

"No problem." the wolf replied.

Spirit chuckled at that since Kevin liked playing with Spirit's kids like Cady and Leo.

Dave smiled seeing him like this hugging his leg.

He wondered how this happened and smiled as it was an accident but knew that it would wear off but he thought he was cute like this.

"Thanks Dave." he said seeing him climb on as they were going for a Gru was stunned as he knew that a spell had done this.

"He'll be fine as it will weart off by morning." Spirit told him.

* * *

The next morning, Kevin was asleep but Dave saw the spell had worn off but he was gonna miss seeing his partner like an alliorn seeing Kevin awake smiling and was relieved the spell had worn off seeing it was Saturday meaning MLP his guilty pleasure since Gru recorded it for Agnes knowing he liked it ad knew Spirit was a fan.

He was getting Pop Tarts but eating them cold since he wasn't toasting them and watching the show with Agnes making her happy since most of the Minions weren't into it and only Spirit was a fan but was laughing at something funny.

"Kevin?" he heard a voice ask.

He blushed seeing Spirit there wearing a Wonderbolts shirt making Agnes happy.

"Kevin likes it too Spirit!" she said in her pyjamas hugging her fluffy unicorn.

"You're not alone as I'm a fan." she said.

"Just don't tell the others.

They'd make fun of me." he admitted blushing.

"They wouldn't as they're family." she asked as he felt better.

He was eating Pop Tarts and huming along to the Japanese theme making Spirit happy since he loved anime.


	28. Protective

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots and reading the latest chapter of Aftermath by AnimationNut inspired ideas from the Minion feels I got from it.**

**In this one shot, Cady and an new Purtple Minion female named Pricat come down with horrible colds making Kevin feel protective for them since to Pricat, he's her big brother.**

**I hope everybody enjoys especially Spirit Minion Garrett as I'm borrowing Spirit again.**

* * *

It was a snowy November day as Cady and Leo were awake in awe at the snow since for being Minion pups, they'd never seen snow before but Cady was feeling unlike herself since she was feeling her nose all stuffed up, her throat scratchy and not sounding like her sweet self pus she was more crankier than normal and wanted to go play in the snow knowing if their parents found out she was sick, she'd be inside while her siblings got to play.

"Morning guys see the snow?" Dave said as his and Kevin's pups hugged him.

"Yep and can't wait to go outside and play!" Leo said.

Dave chuckled at this but saw Cady was sluggish which was odd because she was always full of energy after a good sleep deciding to tell Kevin so he could keep an eye on her.

"Let's get breakfast okay?

Then you can go outside plus thre girls don't have school because of the snow." he told them making them smile.

He was seeing Cady not herself going downstairs needing to tell Kevin since he was concerned finding Kevin eating pancakes with whipped cream seeing their pups hug him sensing Cady was co,ming down with something knowing she wanted to go outside in the snow, so would keep an eye on her.

Cady was picking at her breakfast which bothered them since she had a huge appetitre for an normal Purple Minion but was seeing her go outside after her brother seeing Spirit there.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Cady's coming down with something and it's making me scared since Dave and I care about our pups the way Dad and Lucy care about the girls and you care about Star Shine, Spirit Star and Skye.

I would feel terrible if anything happens to them.

The way I felt when our brothers had the antidote as they were sluggish and not themselves which bothered me because it didn't work on me but I'm not insane like an normal Purple Minion since Gru helped.

He takes care of us, well ever since he first took Dave and me in.

That was why him seeing us under the mutagen scared him." he said nearly in tears.

Spirit petted his head gently with her paw the way he and Dave petted her.

"Hey you're fine now but you're a sweet guy despite being different but Cady needs you." she said.

He nodded seeing Lucy there knowing something was wrong especially hearing a certain Purple Minion female's name and sick in the same sentence.

"I'm coming but Cady might have the same thing since she hasn't been herself all morning." he said as she understood seeing Spirit go with him.

"Look after the kids okay?

She only trusts me." Kevin said seeing her understand.

He then went upstairs using the elevator to reach the Minion quarters but found her room hearing sneezes, coughs and whimpers making him feel bad.

_Poor Pri as this is her first bug and it's driving her nuts but I can fix this._

_I just hope Cady's okay since she might have the same thing but I'll wait and see as love is a good sickness healer._

He saw the Purple Minion female in question hovering abovre her bed making him scared in case her bug affected her psychic powers seeing her descend onto the bed.

"Big brother..." she said making Kevin smile.

"It's okay, I'm here now." he said feeling her head after pushing some of her long purplle hair away.

He felt she was burning up badly which scared him hoping Cady was okay.

* * *

Outside the other Minions and the girls were having a blast, having snowball fights, sledding playing monsters but Leo saw Cady was getting worse meaning he had to get their folks since his sistyer didn't look her self and her purple body was pale lilac making him worry.

"Maybe Leo is right and we should get Gru." Margo said seeing her shake her head.

Phil knew the little female wanted to play and nothing was stopping her seeing her get sleepy and pass out but Gru caught her

"Get her inside quickly!" he ordered as Phil agreed.

He and Jerry were going inside with Cady in their arms as Skye felt bad since snow was awesome plus Cady was his partner in crime for mischief knowing Dave and Kevin might not be jhappy hearing that.

Spirit saw a sad, sniffling Kevin watching his daughter sleeping while Nefario examined her saying she had the flu making him sad seeing the syringe.

"Nobody is giving her a shot!" he yelled scared.

Gru understood since that was how El Macho had put the serum into them but knew this shot would help Cady feel better.

"Fine!" he snarled leaving tghe lab.

He was having a panic attack feeling a certain wolf hug him making him feel a little better but was scared.

"I-It's just the mention of shots brings back bad memoriees." he said as she understood.

He was feeling protective of his daughter and Pricat.

He hoped she was okay sneezing making Spirit worry.

"I'm fine Spi.." he said leaving.

She had a bad feeling about that.

* * *

"Daddy I don't feel good but wanna go out in the snow." Cady whimpered in bed.

"I know but you're sick and going outside like this makes it worse and then I get scared-" he said stopping himself.

"But you're big and brave plus you're a Dad, you're not supposed to be scared but I guess Pricat has the same thing.

Aunt Lucy told mre about her and she sounds cool!" she said sneezing and coughing.

Kevin smiled sitting on the bed but had his arms around her since right now, he needed a hug and was risking contamination but it was woorth it since he loved being with his and Dave's pups.

He knew Cady would be an excellent first Minion friend for Pricat once the both of them got better as sneezes erupted from his nose and coughs from his throat making Cady worry.

"Daddy you're getting sick too!" she said.

"I'm fine and used to it besides nobody would care if I was sick." he said feeling terrible.

She knew he was wrong and being a dumb butt but lying beside him, knowing an nap would help him feel better unaware Spirit was hearing and knew Gru could help Kevin.

Gru was stunned hearing Kevin was sick too since he was important to him as he was one of the first few Minions he'd adopted was pretty protective of him and Dave and all the Minions but he was going upstairs but saw Kevin bundled up in blankets feeling severly yucky like Cady entering seeing Kevin was pale lilac and was whimpering.

"Daddy's sick!" she said coughing.

"I know but he has what you have but just as bad." he said picking Kevin up gently feeling him burning up.

Cady knew her uncle could help him as he was smart, falling asleep as Gru tucked her in, placing her Twilight Sparkle plush beside her.

He made his way to the lab but knew Kevin took illnesses rougher thanks to being a Purple Minion since the mutagen had corrupted his DNA immensely but he was feeling protective seeing Dave in the nurse outfit but he was concerned for Kevin.

"He'll be fine but caught what Cady and Pricat have but I know you can help." he said.

Dave nodded as he knew Kevin needed rest, meds and love to get over it but knew the next few nights were gonna be rough.


	29. Taking Baby Steps

**A/N**

**Herew's more but Kevin is trying to help Pricat out a bit but Spirit helps him by befriending her and got the idea from Spirit Minion Garrett.**

**In this one shot, the new Purple Minion Pricat is having trouble fitting in but Spirit befriends her.**

* * *

Spirit wondered why Kevin was worried explaining that Pricat the newaeat Purple Minion was still pretty shy around the others and mainly hung out in her room and only he could get her out.

"She's a little harder to crack than my brothers." he said as she understood but knew he could encourage her as he sensed a psychic surge knowing it was Pricat and sighed knowing Mark had been bothering her.

He was going there seeing things flying around including Mark and Pricat roaring which was odd for her understanding as Purple Minions could be volatile in emotion but understood as he wondered what Mark had done seeing he'd taken Luna.

"Real mature Mark!" he saidtaking the plush from him.

Pricat hugged him but was calming down making him relieved.

"What're we gonna do with ya?" he asked playfully.

She giggled at that knowing he was making her happy which was good knowing she needed a deiend besides him.

He had an idea going to find Spirit as she was helping her kids to eat but she wondered what was wrong hearing that Pricat needed help fitting in since she wasn't social and Spirit Star, Star Shine and Skye playing seeing Cady and Leo joining in.

Cady wanted to help her Dad and Spirit as Kevin didn't mind but were sensing psychic surges as it was Pricat seeing Cady follow them to her room seeing the female Purple Minion playing with stuffed animals making Cady laugh as she was seeing Pricat curious seeing the Purple Minion pup playing since Kevin smiled.

"This is my daughter Cady, Pricat.

She's very sweet and maybe you guys can be friends." he said as she was nodding.

She was curious about her but she was hoping that they could have fun but JKevin was ordering dinner as Gru, Lucy and the girls were going out but ordering pizza making Pricat excited remembering the first night she'd came here.

Cady giggled but was watching the Hub as it was Pricat's favourite station.

Kevin left them be for a bit as he knew his brothers were going to have another party seeing Spirit enter nuzzling Cady as Pricat had never seen a wolf before especially a red and white one making Spirit smile.

"I'm Spirit and live here with Gru and his family but you're the one Kevin tells me about." she said as Pricat nodded.

She was stroking Spirit's fur but it was soft like a plush's and giggled hearing her purr making Cady smile.

"Aw you're making friends with Aunt Spirit." she said.

Picat nodded as maybe making friends wasn't so bad.

* * *

Later the Minions were having a huge party in the lab as it was an ice cream one but Cady and Leo had snuck in with Skye's help as they were eating but Pricat was with Spirit in her room and eating hot fudge sundaes since she had teleported ice cream there using her powers making Kevin relieved, since he was hoping that Pricat would make friends with Spirit.

"Yeah as she is having fun with my Mom but I guess my sisters are playing in here." Skye said.

Kevin nodded as he was eating and serving smoothies making him smirk seeing Nefario dancing, hyped up on ice cream.

Dave was recording this but putting it on Youtube making the others giggle.

Cady was joining in seeing Spirit there with Pricat wearing allicorn wings making Kevin smile knowing Pricat had done that with her powers but was watching the others dance and have fun knowing she was taking baby steps with being social.


	30. Lost In New York

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots and Spirit Minion Garrett gave me some great ideas for more one shots and thanks to lADYjAMBOREEMON FOR REVIEWING AND SHE MAKES AN APPEARANCE IN THIS ONE.**

**in this one shot, Dave and Kevin get lost in New York and Cady, Leo, Pricat and Spirit have to find them with help.**

**Oh yeah the guy that kinda found them is Scarlet Overkill who will be in the Minions movie next year.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was a chilly October day in New York as Dave, Kevin, Cady and Leo and Spirit were hanging out in Coney Island and were having fun bcecause Gru and Lucy were doing something important but they were having fun.

"Gelato!" Dave and Kevin yelled hearing the ice cream cart.

"Guys come back!" Spirit yelled as Cady and Leo were worried.

"How come our folks wander off but we can't?" Leo asked.

"We'll find them guys but we should phone Gru just in case since he's eworking on a secret project." she said turning into Dream Teller seeing Pricat there hugging her.

"Dave and Kevin went off somewhere and we can't find them." Cady told her.

Pricat's eyes widened knowing she could use her psychic powers but heard hissing as it was Lady Jamboreemon a friend of hers.

"Don't worry, this is Ash a friend of mine and friendly.

If she saw them, she'll know.

Ash, Dave and Kevin went missing but maybe you can help us." the Purple Minion female told her.

"I see but I think I know who took them, Scarlet Overkill." she told Pricat making Cady gasp.

"She's from Daddy Kevin's stories!" she told her.

"Where is she?" Pricat asked.

"In Times Square, but we gotta hurry.

She found a way to make the serum again." Ash told her.

Spirit understood as they flew there to Times Square hearing whimpers as it was Dave and Kevin making Pricat angry seeing her big brother hurt.

"Another Purple Minion!" Scarlet said making Pricat angry.

"Nobody hurts them and gets away with it!" she roared using her powers to open the cage.

Dave and Kevin crawled out as Spirit was attacking Scarlet leaving and were going back to Coney Island seeing Gru and Lucy there wondering what had been going on.

* * *

"I'm sorry that Scarlet got her hands on you guys again since she hurt you but very proud of Pricat and Spirit for helping since I never knew Pricat could be so brave." Gru said tending to Dave and Kevin but both males were quiet since Cady and Leo were taking naps making him understand.

"We just wanted gelato..." Dave said softly.

"I know but you guys are safe now." Gru said seeing Pricat drifting off hugging her Kevin doll.

Kevin smiled at her, knowing she'd been very brave and had spoken to some sort of vampire and would ask her when she woke up since using her powers too much tired her.

"She said she and Ash have been friends for a long time, longer before she met us." Spirit told them.

She saw that Gru was bringing streamers and stuff knowing something important was going on seeing Lucy nod.

"Gru said it's the day of the anniversary when he adopted the Minions." she said as Spirit understood remembering Gru had done this for the girls.

"He cares a lot about them like the girls, as Nefario told me how they used to have a rough time." Lucy told her.

The red and white wolf understod seeing Dave and Kevin playing video games unaware of what was going on.

Spirit knew that was sweet and knew that they would do it for Cady and Leo.

She saw both Minion pyps swakening and wondering what was going on but in awe at the decorations but smiled realising that it was the anniversary of when their folks were adopted by Gru and happy.

They knew parties involved cake making Gru chuckle knowing sugar and Minion pups didn't mix but it was a special occasion


	31. GettingbTheirvShots

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots and another of Spirit Minion Garrett's ideas since she said about Spirit catching the flu.**

**In this one shot, it's Flu season and the Minions need flu shots but after El Macho, they have a fear of shots. but msybe Spirit can help.**

* * *

It was now Flu Season and Gru was anxious knowing that it was time to get flu shots and knew the girls and Minions weren't fans of needles especially the Minions after El Macho knowing they needed them, making breakfast.

"Mmmm something smells good!" Spirit said entering.

Gru chuckled at the wolf knowing she loved being around them sensing a tense aura from him as he sighed.

"It's time for everybody to get flu shots." he said making her understand.

"Mornin guys!" Lucy said to her husband.

He was explaining but she understood knowing they could get the girls to take their flu shots but the Minions were another story.

"Maybe Spirit could help since they love her plus she's a hugging monster." she told him as they were seeing Spirit sick making them worry, especially her kids.

"Is Mom gonna need a shot?" Spirit Star asked.

"Maybe but don't know how wolf flu works." Gru told her.

The girls were up but wondered what was going on but Agnes was stunned hearing Spirit was sick.

"No unicorn hugs?" the six year old asked.

"Sorry sweetie but I don't wanna get ya sick." Spirit replied coughing.

Margo and Edith were concerned as well as Star Shine, Spirit Star and Skye were concerned seeing her feral but Nefario sedated her.

"She needs a shot Gru because she has the flu." he told him but Cady was worried for her aunt as she loved her.

Dave was scared hearing bout needles and was seeing that the doctor was preparing a shot making him and the others scared as he put it in Spirit's paw hearing her cough as they were concerned for her since she was their nakama.

"She'll be fine as she needs rest, medicine and rest." Nefario told them.

Spirit Star was wantimng to hug her mother along with Skye knowing that she was sick as Gru was trying to keep the cubs away from their mother because he didn't want them to get sick too seeing Nefario stroke Spirit gently since she only trusted the Minions and her cubs.

"You're okay as she has the cold but will get better." Gru told them.

Dave and Kevin were seeing them but saw their brothers hiding because they didn't want their shots but Lucy was using bananas to round them up making them sigh but knew it would hurt for a while.

Spirit normally hugged them when they had to get shots or go to the dentist.

She saw them afraid as they were at the AVL but she understood because as a child, she hated shots.

She saw her girls helping them out by hugging them and were almost done knowing Kevin was last and was hiding knowing that he didn't like shots after the serum seeing Pricat there hugging him.

"Will this help?" she asked him.

He nodded in reply as she kept doing that while he was getting his shot but screamed.

"Hey it's okay as this is just to help stop the cold since we both had it and it wasn't fun so it's okay now." the female Purple Minion told him.

He nodded as e saw Dave gettimng his but kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Mom you okay?" Skye asked Spirit since he and his siblings were concerned after Nefario had explained but they were worried for her making Spirit smile weakly.

"I'll be fine guys as it's just a cold but it will run it's course but I hope the guys got their shots okay." he said weakly.

Gru smiled watching them as it was cute seeing the Minions return and relieved seeing band aids meaning they had gotten their shots making him proud knowing they were low on blood sugars and saw them eating ice cream but Pricat had gone to her room to be alone making Kevin understand.

"She just needs help, but not weird." he told Mark.

He was going to lie down since the shot had mde him sleepy going to his and Dave's room but was climbing into the double bed snuggling into the blankets and getting sleepy since he stayed up all night.

Dave entered with ice cream seeing him asleep leaving it there.

She hoped he would be okay since hearing him scream had scvared him like the last time a dentist had pulled a broken fang out.

He was checking on Pricat but she was asleep snuggling her fluffy allicorn making him smile.

He left them be.


	32. Giggle At The Ghostly

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you guys like.**

**A certain female Purple Minion doesn't like the dark but Kevin helps her feel better.**

* * *

"Ugh... no..." a voice said in sleep as it belonged to a certain female Purple Minion somce the lights were out and she was shaky and scared but had something in her long purple arms, the doll Kevin had given her.

She was sitting up but humming Goggle At The Ghostly her favourite MLP song but she went downstairds to get a drink as that would calm her down.

She entered finding a stool and opening the fridge finding chocolate milk.

"Mmmm..." she said closing the fridge and pouring a glass.

She was putting the light on to feel better because she didn't like the dark but heard footsteps or so she thought but it was a certain red and white wolf with a plush in her arms of a Minion but it glowed like an nighht light making Pricat curious.

"S-Spririt?" she asked her.

"Hey sweetie couldn't sleep huh?" she asked.

"Um Spirit?

Hve you not liked the dark?" she asked softly biting a finger.

Spirit understood as she didn't like the dark but was sitting on the floor seeing her come over with the Purple Minion Kevin doll in her arms but felt the wolf nuzzle her.

"Yes I don't after everything I've been through but it's okay.

Do the others know?" she asked.

"No as they'd make fun of me, a Purple Minion fraid of the dark." she told her.

Spirit smiled knowing that the others wouldn't hearing her humming something, Giggle at th Ghostly.

She knew that she would be okay hearing her yawn getting sleepy passing out.

* * *

The next morning, Gru was stunned seeing both Pricat and Spirit sleeping in the kitchen and so was Kevin knowing that something was up knowing Pricat was hiding something and would get her to tell him.

"Morning..." Pricat said hugging him.

"I see somebody slept well." he said.

They were having pancakes but were talking but heard the word camping being mentioned as Pricat knew they'd find out and mock her hearing the girls excited going upstairs to her room hugging her Kevin doll near her chest where her heart was which was pounding.

"I don't wanna go since they'd find out." she said softly.

She didn't know that Kevin was listening to her feeling bad hearing her mention the dark mking him feel bad.

He would try to make her feel better knowing Spirit hated the dark but she was with her kids hearing Kevin getting excited plus heard Mark saying about ghost stories making her anxious but Skye wondered what was wrong as well as Cady.

"I-I don't wanna go camping because I don't like the dark and if anybody knows, they'll make fun." Pricat admitted blushing.

"It's okay as everybody gets freaked by something like Kevin who hates the dentist and El Macho." Cady heard Spirit Star say as Pricat was impressed they weren't laughing at her.

Gru was packing but Spirit was going into the car but Pricat was quiet getting in.

* * *

"Mmm smores!" Skye said as his siblings agreed along with Cady and Leo but saw their parents goofing around hearing Edith get excited about telling stories as Kevin was roasting some for Pricat seeing her and Spirit in the tent after night had fallen since the dark creeped them out plus they could hear ghost stories which Spirit liked going outside.

Fireflies were out making them in awe seeing one in the tent hearing laughter and making Kevin relieved as he was not a fan of ghost stories seeing Pricat playing with fireflies and hugged her seeing Dave join them.

"Somebody's feeling better huh?" Kevin said as she nodded.

"Y-Yeah these cute little guys came in the tent." she said.

Mark was listening as he was planning to scare Pricat but was dressed like a monster version of El Macho but somebody was watching, a young vampire woman named Ladyjamboreemon ewho lived in the forest but helped humans knowing the little one in the tent needed help.

She hissed softly seeing Mark freak out seeing a vampire, seeing her enter the tent Pricat was in but hoped she was okay seeing Spirit there.

"A-A vampire!" Pricat breathed.

"It's okay sweetie as I won't hurt ya but just wanna help since you don't like the dark huh?" she said.

"P-Pricat Mds Jam.

You live here huh?" she said to her.

They were flying but she liked it but scared because of the dark making the vampire understand.

"Not everything in the dark is bad, but can be beauitful like fireflies." she said.

Pricat saw the fireflies from before making her happy.

She was chasing them as Jamboreemon smiled knowing that right now, this little one was forgetting her fear.

They heard Spirit howling making Pricat happy hugging her.

"Don't worry as Jam's nice." she said as Spirit understood.

"Okay but we gotta go.

Gru and the others were worried about you." she said.

She understood as she was on Spirit's back but was still anxious about the dark wondering if maybe Jam's advice could help but her fear came from being alone in the darkness back at the AVL since she had the Kevin doll in her arms tight but was sleepy as she would help her get over it, with Gru's help.


	33. Playing In The Rain

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots but thanks so much to LadyJambreemon as she likes it a lot and Spirit Minion Garrett.**

**In this one shot, it's a rainy day and Chomper comes to visit and things get exciting but he bonds with Pricat a bit since he lived in the AVL but didn't know of her until now but hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

It was a rainy, miserable day but tyhings were crazy because the girls as well as Cady and Leo were inside and bored but their father and Nefario were out of town but their mother was watching them, unaware that the Minions were causing chaos and some had snuck out and were playing in the rain like Kevin and Dave since they hated being cooped up for too long.

They were having a mud fight but heard laughter seeing Pricat there curious as to what they were smiling at her

"You've never been out in the rain?" Dave asked.

"Dave she's been sheltered more than us so she doesn't know." Kevin said.

"Well the rain feels good like taking a bath." Pricat told him.

"Yeah but Gru gets freaked when we do this.

He thinks playing in the rain makes you sick but it's better being out than inside right?" Kevin said.

Pricat nodded smiling.

"Dave, Kevin!" they heard a voice say.

Both male Minions turned aroud seeing their good buddy Chomper who was a Purple Minion making Pricat's eyes widen since she thought she and Kevin and Cady were the only ones.

"Hey Chomper where's Ash?" Dave asked.

"She caught an nasty cold so I wanted to hang out but who's that?" he said pointing to Pricat.

"This is Pricat, our newst Purple Minion family member and she's female.

She lived in the AVL like you." Dave said.

"Pricat, this is Chomper who's a good friend of ours.

He's a seeing eye Minion to a partially sighted kid in this neighbourhood so he hangs out a lot with us but you'll get to know him in time." Kevin said.

Chomper noticed she wasn't giving him much eye contact understanding since he'd been like that when Riff had found him and started taming him.

"It's okay to be shy, as I used to be like that too." he said.

"Y-You did?

H-How did you get oveer being scared?" she asked.

"Chomper, Dave, Kevin, Pricat!

Get inside now!" they heard Lucy say.

Both Dave and Kevin were annoyed because they were having fun but understood their family didn't want them sick or bugging going inside but Chomper was sneezing making Kevin and Pricat concerned.

Being Purple Minions, they were pretty loyal to their own kind so were worried knowing Chomper had caught something.

"What were you guys doing in the rain?" Lucy asked.

"Just playing Ms Lucy." Dave replied.

Chomper smiled knoewing Dave's crush on Miss Lucy had calmed down thanks to Kevin and glad but Pricat smiled shyly at him but sensed he was coming down with something making her understand.

"Maybe we should get you home so your family can help, like when I was sick, Kevin helped me and Cady by comforting us and telling stories." she said.

Kevin saw her blush a little since she wasn't good at being social but Chomper made a good first friend outside the family.

"Nah I'm fine." he said sounding scratchy.

Kevin sighed drying off shaking the wet off like Kyle making them chuckle hearing Chomper sneeze like crazy as he was concerned placing a gloved hand on his head feeling him burn up knowing their immune systems weren't that strong compared to an normal Minion's.

"Pricat's right but you should lie down and it might help." he said.

Spirit was watching but smiled t the scene since it reminded her of her and Cuppy her mate knowing Dave, Kevin and Pricat could make Chomper feel better and was distracting them on a boring, rainy day hearing the girls and her pups playing.

"Let's take him to my room as it's more quieter and he can rest." Pricat said.

She then teleported into her room with Chomper in her long purple arms feeling him get worse going to her bed and tucking him in seeing Dave and Kevin there.

"Gru's back so he and Nefario can help but by now, he needs a doctor." Dave said.

Kevin nodded watching Pricat place a digial theromether in Chomper's ear seeing he had a fever making her worry.

"Hey he'll be fine but needs help.

Like when we were sick." Kevin assured her.

She then heard the door open seeing Cady enter with snacks stunned Uncle Chomper was sick but glad her parents and Pricat were helping him.

* * *

June was stunned getting a call from Lucy saying Chomper was at their house and not doing so hot after playing in the rain making the female AVL agent smile knowing it was how Ash had gotten a bad cold so knew Chomper was the same relieved that he had some friends and was coming over but heard the door open seeing Gru with Chomper in his arms but Pricat was with him along with Dave and Kevin.

"Take him to Ash's room okay?" June said as Dave nodded.

He and Kevin had been here many times like when Chomper came to their house but Pricat was in awe at how huge the house was and was smiling being in Ash's room and curious seeing the girl sleeping with a Purple Minion plush in her arms making her smile.

She then used her powers to see into the young girl's mind seeing sweet, good dreams which made her happy deciding not to wake her seeing Kevin place Chomper beside Ash seeing him wake up.

"H-Hey did I sleepwalk here?" he asked coughing.

"No as we brought you here, since your kid's Mom was worried plus Lucy phoned her.

Your owner's room is so cool." Pricat said.

Chomper smiled knowing from Kevin she didn't talk much but here she was making Kevin amazed.

He knew this was a good idea hearing Gru call them.

"Don't worry, you'll see him later." Dave said as Kevin agreed.

They were leaving and going home but Lucy had made PB and J making Pricat hungry since it was her favourite and thdere was no antidote in the jelly making Kevin relieved sinc they'd gotten rid of that jelly and seeing Pricat go to her room understanding but at least Chomper would help remembering how sh'd been at June's house going upstairs hearing laughter.

He peeked in seeing Cady and Pricat playing with stuffed animals which made him smile since Cady thought of her as a big sister leaving them be.

Gru knew that his and Kevin's kids were curious about the world and suggested sending them to school.


	34. Sneaking Off To Japan

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots and thanks to Spirit Minion Garrett and LadyJamboreemon as usual but the idea for this one came fro my love of anime and wanting to go to Japan.**

**In this one shot, Dave, Kevin and Pricat borrow Nefario's plane and go to Japan.**

* * *

Dave was hearing of an idea to go to Tokyo since he and Kevin were okatus or hard core anime fans which had happened thanks to Edith intoducing them to anime since they watched Naruto before bed since Kevin found it hard to sleep being a Purple Minion plus Kevin nhad been a little down lately.

He saw Pricat in an ninja outfit wearing a Sand Village headband knowing she might wanna tag along seeing the female Purple Minion get excited hearing Japan wondering how they were getting there.

"Nefario has a plane which we know how to fly plus they're gonna be out for a whil." he replied as they were leaving, seeing Kevin dressed like Naruto.

"Let's go!" he said running to the area where the vehicles were finding the plane as it was huge and inputting data to Japan making them excited since no Minion had been there before plus it suited them but hoped Gru wouldn't be mad.

"We pull crazy stunts all the time so it's fine." Dave said as they left.

Lucy sighed shaking her head knowing they were trying to help Kevin feel better knowing Gru might be mad.

* * *

In Tokyo, an ninja Purple Minion was running thrtough the streets of Tokyo but was wild and lonely and had broken out of the Japanese AVL sensing Minion auras in the arrea seeing Davre, Kevin and Pricat playing video games in the arcade making him curious since he didn't know there were others throwing a shurtken but Kevin caught it making him impressed.

"What's the big idea throwing these?

These things are dangerous like when Haku threw one at Sasuke." he snarled making the Purple Minion gulp.

"Kevin go easy on him as he's wild.

Sorry about that.

I'm Pricat and these two are Dave and Kevin." she said.

"Konnchiwa I am Lei.

I was created in a lab but want out." he said.

Kevin saw Pricat understand sensing psychic power from him making her smile.

"Wow... you guys are alike as Pricat was made in the AVL and has psychic powers too." Dave said making the ninja Minion curious.

"You wanna hang out?" Kevin asked as he nodded seeing the fstival was here as they were going to have fun but Lei placed something around Pricat's neck, a friendship charm.

"Arigato Lei." she said.

But they saw Gru and Nefario in a plane making them sigh and Lei scared seeing them approach.

"What were you guys thinking?

I thought you guys were missing but we'll talk later okay?

Plus Silas rdered us to bring your little friend with us." Gru said as Lei was curious.

They got into the plane but three Minions were quiet knowing they were in deep trouble but it was worth it, as Pricat knew Lei was scared hugging him hoping Silas wouldn't use him the way he had tried to with her as Gru understood since Lucy had told him about how Lei was like Pricat but sighed seeing them asleep.

He knew they were trying to help Kevin so would go easy on them dropping them off at the house as Lucy knew they had fun leaving them be.

Pricat hoped Lei was okay as she was feeling connected to him.

She then joined them in the lab.


	35. A Purple Minion's Backstory

**a/n**

**Here's more of the one shots and thanks to LadyJamboreemon for reviewing plus she gave me some great ideas for the one shots.**

**In this one shot involves Pricat's backstory since the others would want to know how she came to be.**

* * *

"Is it ready yet NefRio?" Silas asked as the middle aged scientist was using his resources in the AVL lab to creTe a Purple Minioh agent for them and knew maybe this was a bad idea but there was no telling Silas no and Gru sighed knowing how volatile Purple Minions were despite the fact they'd be able to tame it once it was finished as they had used DNA from the same strand Gru's Minions had been born from meaning it would be gentle with a strong heart and have the powers of an normal Purple Minion.

Lucy watched as something emerged in the tank floating there sleeping.p

It was a Purple Minion with long hair compared to others unaware they'd made a female Minion but to her, it looked adorable like her husbands's Minions seeing a small smile on it's face in sleep knowing in twenty four hours, it would be awake seeing Silas leave along with Gru but saw Nefario there watching the Purple Minion sleeping, watching the monitor seeing what it was dreaming, dreaming sweet things which was odd for it knowing Silas might not understand seeing Lucy watching.

"It's so cure just like the others but-" she said softly.

"But we know Silas will try to control it once she awakens.p

Lucy look after this one okay?

She's very special, I see it." he said.

"Of course I will.

Maybe we should let her visit the Minions sometime." she replied.

"Maybe as she might like it." Nefario said smi,ing.

She was hoping this little one found her kokoro's desire, seeing she wanted a family.

"Lucy, Nefario we gotta go.

The girls are probably wondering where we are!" Gru said.

"I'll be there in q mi ute." Lucy said.

She kissed The tube where the Purple Minion's head was since she and Gru kissed the Minios e ery night.

"Sweet dreams sweetie and we'll get to meet you properly tomorrow okay?

I know we're gonna be friends." she said softly.

"Lucy!" Gru said as she left but was still looking at the Purple Minion as they left.

She hoped it was okay.

* * *

Around four in the morning, Lucy's phone went off answering it as it was Silas saying the Purple Miniob had woken up making her excited and was getting dressed making sure Gru and the girls were still sleeping putting on hef blue jacket and taking her car as Nefario was with her and excited the Purple Minioh had woken up wondering how as Lucy shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure Doc." she answered arriving at the AVL and getting out.

They entered th lab seeing Silas but other scientists making the Purple Minuon scared hiding as she thought them scary making Nefario undetand knowing how to earn a Minion's trust grabbing bananas making the Purple Minion female curious since she was hungry after sleeping but her eyes widened seeing Lucy smiling as Silas was curious.

Lucy then took the bananas from Nefario as she saw it approach, hugging her leg.

"Hi." the Purple Minioh said softly making them stunned.

"Woah you can speak perfect English unlike most Minions." she said making the Purpe Minion giggle.

"Aw you're so cute sweetie!

Do you have an name?" Lucy said.

"I'm gonna call ya Pricat okay?" she said.

"Cool!" she told Lucy.

Silas was stunned that this one was smarter that Gru's Minions meaning it was a success but wanted Lucy to look after her making Lucy smile and Pricat excited.

Gru smiled at her innocence as he watched her with Lucy and had set up a room for her as she was in awe, seeing toys and a Minion sized bed with purple bed clothes and a flat screen TV making Pricat happy hugging Lucy's leg.

"Are you my Mommy?" she asked her.

Lucy blushed at Pricat's words remembering the dreams she and Nefario had seen last night but she was deciding to be her friend making the Purpld Minioh excited since she'd never had a friend before bur Gru was watching since Silas had put cameras in there.

"She's very cute Nefario and sweet like the others knowing Silas will not be pleased." he said as Nefario was agreeing knowing Lucy could help her.

Tbey saw Silas there saying Lucy was to train Pricat in the ways of being an agent recruit and then she would take the exam to see if she had what it took seeing Pricat's eyes glow making them curious and decided not to tell Silas.

Gru saw Lucy with Pricat playing making him smile recording this on his phone for her.

"Lucy why domI have to train?

I don't want to be an agent but have a family." Pricat told her.

Lucy knew how she felt remembering growing up in the AVL and not having a family so understood Pricat's wish stroking her long purple hair putting a hairband on so her bangs wouldn't get in the way but knew how to make combat training fun, knowing Minions were like kids and kids loved to play, knowing how at home the Minions rough housed.

"Think of this more as a game of freeze tag okay?" Lucy told her.

Pricat smiled showing perfect fangs which was odd for a Purple Minion and saw her training but laughing making Lucy smile since it was fun and Gru was laughing.

"You're doing great sweetie and soon in a few months the exam will happen but you don't have to pass if you don't want to since I know what's in your heart.

There are a lot of Minions in our family." she said making Pricat stunned.

"Realky you're part of a family and are they nice, the Miniohs I mean?" she asked making Lucy smile.

"Yes I am and Gru is my husband but the Minions are very sweet just like you.

They love to play and sing but very kind and loyal." she said seeing the Purple Minion get sleepy taking an nap sleeping on Lucy's lap seeing Gru enter smi,ing at the female Purple Minion on his wife's lap sitting beside her.

"She's like the Minions but she's not agent material right?" he said.

"She is Gru but she doesn't want to be an agent but wants a family plus I told her about our family like a story." Lucy told him as he stroked Pricat's long hair and smiled seeing a smile on her face in sleep.

* * *

A few months had passed and it was the night before the exam and Pricat was nervous since Lucy had assured her it was okay to fail if it was what she wanted making the female Purple Minion smile fingering something Lucy had given her, a locket but she was listening to music which was calming hef and had an idea, going to Lucy's house since she wanted to see what hef family was like.

She knew where Gru's house was from hacking into the computer and sneaking out of the compound as it wax raining knowing no humans or Minions should be out in the rain and didn't care in awe as the rain was in her long hair since she'd never seen rain before since she was cooped up in the compound and wax laughing tasting rain running to the weird looking house knowing it wax where Lucy lived hearing noises, as it must be the Minions!

Pricat jumped up and down excitedly sneezing but accidentally found an entrance sliding down backwards landing on the back in the lab seeing another Purple Minion there giving her his hand, maming her curious sneezing making Kevin curious.

"Bello!

Mi amo Kevin." he said as she smiled understanding Minion.

"P-Pricat.

I'm sorry if I intruded because Lucy told me about you guys and her wonderful family so I had to see for myself." she told him as he smiled remembering hearing Lucy and Gru talking about a strange Purple Minion in the AVL knowing it wax Pricat knowing she must be lonely so he and his brothers could help.

The other Minions were in awe after Kevin explained as they were happy to make an new friend hearing Pricat's stomach.

"I didn't have dinner yet." she said giving Dave an idea.

Tbey were eating pizza making Pricat curious as she had wanted to try pizza but the doctors said it would make hef sick but her new friends were eating it and they were fine eating but loving it smiling.

"Mmmm this is good!

Better than anything at the compound!" she said happily.

Kevin laughed as he was making a banana split since he knew a little ice cream would cheer her up and saw her eating maming hef smile and laugh.

They were having fun and partying seeing Gru there stunnec Pricat was here understanding that she was lonely and that Lucy had told hef about their family.

"Can I stay here Mr Gru?" she asked softly.

Gru felt a total lump in his throat as he couldn't hurt her feelings but was bending down to her level trying to find a way to explain in a way she'd understand.

"We'll see sweetie but you don't look too good." he said.

"Infeel funny." she said as Lucy was feeling her head.

"Aww somebody caught a cold." she said to him.

Pricat was smi,ing as she wax on Gru's back as she was feeling terrible but Lucy knew how to deal with colds putting hef in a spare bed but put a cold cloth on her head knowing she had to do the exam no matter what and knew this wasn't fair on Pricat hearing her whimper.

"It's okay sweetie as it's a cold but it'll run it's course but you might have to take the exam like this but you'll be okay." she assured her.

" We'll get to be together right?" Pricat told her.

Lucy put q friendship bracelet around Pricat's wrist.

"Thanks Lucy." she said falling asleep.

Lucy knew things would be different after tomorrow which she was dreading because Pricat cared about her and had bonded with her, leaving her.

Gru sighed knowing about how Lucy had gotten attached to the female Purple Minion and knew she didn't want to leave her seeing Kevin there watching Pricat sleep.

Silas was furious at Pricat for failing Tbe exam as she didn't want to be an agent but he was ordering for hef to be sent to hef room but she was scared feeling power surge within her as her eyes g,owed as things began to shake, and a tornado swirled around hef making Sila in awe but Gru scared because Pricat had never acted like this before knowing Silas had upset her.

He saw Silas try to touch hef but stopped him flinging him away like a bug ax an office caught him making Lucy understand knowing she could calm her down approaching humming a Minion lullaby maming them in awe seeing Pricat calm down as the barrier disappeared and she wax in Lucy's arms sniffling understanding.

"I-I just want a family like Lucy's!" she said as Lucy wax rubbing her back.

" That was incredible!" Silas said as Gru knew what wax forming in his mind.

"Sheepsbutr this isn't what she wants!" he said as Silas laughed.

"That little brat is AVL property Gru." he said maming Lucy annoyed.

"She's a living, functioning being not an experiment!" Lucy said.

Pricat snuggled in hef arms but an agent sedated her making Lucy angry.

"Put her in her room under lock and key and make sure nobody knows bout her!" Sila ordered as Lucy was sad knowing that this wax wrong but would defy Silas as locking Pricat up was wrong for something that wasn't her fault sneaking into Pricat's room seeing her awake and groggy, feeling sick.

"Aww I'm sorry about Silas sweetie.

I wanna take you home but Silas might not be happy.

Gru and Dr Nefario are talking to him right now." she assured her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yex but you scared us when you got upset." Lucy said.

"I wanna go to your house abs be with Kevin and eat pizza." she said coughing.

Lucy gave her medicine that Nefario had made for her but saw Pricat sleepy in her arms promising not to leave her alone no matter what Silas thought humming the lullaby that Kevin had sang when Pricat had woken up feverish but saw a weak smile on the female Purple Minion's face.

"I promise I'll make your wish coe true." she thought.

Bottom of Form 2


	36. Story Time

**A/N**

**More of the one shots and hope you guys enjoy since I love writing these plus I had the idea for this one after getting an awesome fairytale book at the mall since Pricat loves fantasy and folklore plus this is a chance for her to bomd with Cady and Leo.**

**In this one shot, Cady and Leo are pretty riled up as well as Spirit's kids before bedtime and Dave, Kevin and Spirit are having trouble calming them down until a certain female Purple Minion readfs to them.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

It was early evening and Cady and Leo were hyped up beforeboth Dave and Kevin put them to bed and both Minion pups were curious hearing somebody reading out loud as it was a certain female Purple Minion but she was reading a fairytale book, making Cady curious

"Whatcha ya reading?" dshe asked her making her chuckle.

Pricat smiled at her.

"A fairytale book I got at the store earlier while your folks were working at Bake My Day." she replied knowing maybe reading would help them.

She started reading aloud as both Minion pups were in awe listening and imagining as the story came to life in their imaginations making Pricat chuckle but howling interrupted things.

They saw Spirit Star, Star Shine and Skye enter all hyped up and Spirit was trying to fid them making Cadfy sigh as she loved her wolf cousins but right now, their mischief was ruing the quiet time they were having with their big sister.

"What're you doing in here?" Skye asked.

"Pricat was reading to us okay?" Cady said.

The wolf cubs were curious since their mother told them stories at night before bed.

They were listening caught up in the story, as Dave and Kevin were listening too smilimng.

Afterwards, the youngsters were asleep as Spirit had her cubs on her back but Dave had Leo in his arms while Kevin had Cady in his long purple arms going to the kids's room.

* * *

"Thanks for helping calm them down since they were pretty hyper and we couldn't figure out how to calm them but thanks." Kevin said as the female Purple Minion blushed at her big brother.

"It was fun since... I read to myself a lot when I can't sleep." Pricat replied.

Kevin understood ruffling her wild purple hair knowing that she needed him unaware she was writing her own story based on the fairytales and legends she loved.

He knew Dave was waiting for him seeing her get ready for bed grabbing the book she had been reading getting an idea.

"Pri, maybe our brothers might wanna hear." he said.

"I-I don't know Kevin." she replied.

"Just think about it." he said leaving her be as she would love to share what she loved with her new family but afraid in case they teased her shaking her head knowing they could once they gave it a try reading the next story unaware some of the other Minions were listening, already liking it.

They hoped she would tell more.


	37. Helping Her Sleep

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots and this one was inspired by the role play on tumblr since I get inspired by it sometimes.**

**In this one shot, a certain female Pirple Minion is slepwalking or levitating and Kevin wants to keep her safe.**

* * *

it was midnight in the Gru house and most of the family had been woken by a Minion fire drill and it was impossible for them to get back to sleep but they heard sleeping noises making them curious especially Kevin seeing Pricat sleep levitating but saw wings on her shoulders wondering what she was dreaming about, as Mark was about to wake her.

"Don't as I guess it's like sleepwalking but we must make sure she's okay." Gru said.

They then found Pricat on the couch but she was beginning to stir and wondered what was going on making them stunned.

"Didn't you hear the alarms?" Agnes asked as she shook her head.

"No.

I was dreaming so didb't but hw did I end up here?" she asked.

"You were sleep walking or in your case flying as you had wings on your shoulders." Dave said making her rememnber what she'd been dreaming about after reading some of that new fantasy book..

Kevin understood that she was a deep sleeper but wondered if her psychic powers could show dreams knowing it was bad to bother her like this.

"Okay everybody go to bed and try to sleep." Lucy said.

The girls were going to their room but Pricat was going to her room hoping to go back to sleep making Kevin worry.

"Keep an eye out okay?" Gru said as he nodded.

He cared about the female Purple Minion a lot but saw Cady and Leo playing knowing they thought it was playtime sighing and leaving them be.

* * *

kevin was worried since Pricat was tired but drinking soda to wake herself up but she was knowing the fire drill had woken her up and couldn't fall asleep but he wanted to help but saw her in her room reading that fairytale book and was feeling tired but he was making hot chocolate to help her since he wanted to sleep.

He was mixing in a sleep formula that Nefario had made to help when they couldn't sleep so hoped this would work going to her room seeing her awake.

"Here, this should help." he said seeing her take the mug from him.

"Tankyu Kevin." she said drinking.

He watched but after drinking, she was calming down passing out which made him relieved tucking her in and leaving before any more chaos happened.


	38. An New Addition

**A/N**

**Here's more and stunned that we hit the 50 review mark which is just saying how much you guys love this and From Minion to Human too but the idea foie tghis one and Jireachi's creation came from Ladyjamboreemon as she wanted to see an infanty Minion and I couldn't resist but she was made sort of the same way Cady and Leo were made, in case you were wondering.**

**In this one shot, the family, well the Minion family are adjusting to an new addition, Jirachi a Piurple Minion pup made from Chomper and Pricat's DNA but love where thids is going.**

* * *

Kevin was in awe seeing another Purple Minion pup but an infanty one as it belonged to his little sister making him stunned but realised why Nefario had been so tired and why Riff was here making him proud seeing Pricat playing with it and feeding it milk.

"What did you call her?" he asked.

"Jirachi, big brother." she replied smiling.

Gru had helped make a crib for the new addition as he was happy but stunned since Riff had explained everything seeing Lucy helping out and thinking Jirachi was adorable seeing Chomprr agree as Jirachi had his and Pricat's DNA.

He knew that it would be fun being a parent sort of since he had little experience in the matter knowing his brothers would be more than willing to help out especially Kevin whom was Jirachi's god father which had brought more humour.

"Aww she's cute!" Cady said as Leo agreed.

They saw the pup levitating making Gru sigh knowing it had her mother's genes meaning they had to keep an eye or two on the Minion pyp.

"Yes she is but yo guys can't rough house with her since she's too little." Dave told his and Kevin's pups but Mark loved the idea of rascing Jirachi against Kyle seeing the infant Minion pup curious seeing said beast in question.

"Kyle be gentle with her okay?" Kevin ordered looking as fierece as he had.

Gru knew he scared the beast of a dog in that kind of mood but he was very protective of her seeing her find Kyle's sweet spot giggling.

"First Agnes and now Jirachi." he said.

Nefario chuckled at his friend.

They knew the girls didn't know yet but Agnes would try to hug her, Edith would try to show her manga and anime and karate but Margo would help her out making him smile.

An explosion halted this pleasant train of thought seeing one of th bomb carriers had dropped another bomb seeing Jirachi start to sniffle as her tiny lip quivered.

Kevin heard the infant's crying echo not just throughout the lab but theough their heads since the infant wasn't aware of her psychic powers making Gru scared and more surprised that this had made her upset.

Most of the Minions were trying to soothe her but it wasn't working realising what might work seeing both Chomper and Kevin approach, Jirachi's Daddy of sorts and her godfather making Gru hope they could calm her down.

"Aww the explosion scared ya huh?

It's okay as Stuart dropped it but you'll get used to it." Chomper said as Kevin agreed.

Kevin was singing something in Japanese which was working since the infant Purple Minio was calming down but going to sleep in their arms which was cute.

"I'll take her to our room." Pricat said.

Kevin knew his sister's room was quiet but soothing

He watched as she left the lab but was smiling since Jirachi was so cute but knew that she would make sure her pup never went through what Silas put hrt through and was tucking her into the crib,

She placed a purple unicorn beside her since Lucy had got it for her knowing

She was lying down in bed because she was tired and needed an nap

But Mark took Jirachi out of the crib and wrappoing the blanket around a stuffed animal.

* * *

Maek saw the infant Purple Minion awake but saw Kyle there getting excited thinking they were gonna play unaware Mark wanted to startt the Pup Race hearing Kevin mad making him gylp since Cady had innocently told him about what Mark was up to knowing a Purple Minion's wrath was something no Minion wanted to face as he was yelling making them stunned.

Jirachi was cuddling Kyle since he was snuggly so didn't understand why the grown-ups were mad.

But she and Kyle shared a secret that the dog could talk but she could understand him but the adults thought her taling to Kyle in baby Minionese was just adorable.

"I don't know kid why Kevin's mad but I think it's something to do with the game Mark wanted to play." he saoid making her curious.

"I bet it would've been fun." she said as Kyle was smart to know that it was a race Mark had planned knowing Gru was gonna yell but saw her on his back.

"Let's blow this lab stand." he said as she giggled.

Things were gonna be fun.


	39. Starting School

**a/n**

**Here's more of the one shots and thanks to those who like and review it along with From Minion to Human.**

**In this one shot, Dave and Kevin's pups are starting school meaning chaos since I like this idea.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Dave was anxious knowing that his and Kevin's pups would be start school but knew things were going to get crazy but they understood as they knew that the girls, well Agnes and Edith would help them.

Cady and Leo were jumping around and being hyper because they'd had candy for dessert but Dave sighed as they were trying to calm them down.

"Guys settle down as it's exciting but you need your rest." Kevin told them.

Cady sighed as she was on their bed but was quiet as they were telling stories.

They watched as they were getting sleepy and were tucking them in.

They saw Spirit with Jirachi in her arms and was relieved since Jirachi was sleeping and they'd been worried that their pups would've woken her but she was still asleep which relieved them as Chomper was quiet but with Pricat.

They knew that school might help their pups since they were prety sheltered.

They were going to bed to get energy for the day.

They hoped that they wouldn't get a call from the principal but sighing as they fell asleep.

Gru was checking on them and relieved they were aslep since he'd been worried about them and went to bed himself seeing Lucy there.

She knew that things would be exciting for them.

"How're they?" she asked him.

"Asleep but probably worried because others could be cruel but they knew their pups were very strong on the inside and wouldn't let other kids push them around but were knowing they were getting calls from the principal.

* * *

The next morning, they found their pups on the bed jumping up and down since it was the first day of school and would be in kindergarten as Dave chuckled getting up knowing Kevin wanted to sleep a little bit before getting up knowing the pups like the girls were full of energy so they were in their room after getting dressed but were excited to be in the same class as Agnes.

"It's gonna be awesome but we can bring our toys right?" Cady asked her brother as he had his toy bazooka since he loved his Dad's but wasn't allowed to play with it since Gru had said it was a weapon and dangerous in little Minion pup hands but the toy one was okay.

"Guys breakfast is ready!" Gru yelled as the girls were downstairs.

The pups joined them but were excited about school as Agnes understood because they were cousins and played together.

"You guys know school is different than home right?" Lucy said as they nodded.

Spirit was excited for them hoping her pups wouldn't want to go to school knowing they'd cause trouble.

"Yeah Mommy they know as they're smart." Agnes said as Edith chuckled.

"Yes but for mischief." she said as Gru sighed.

He knew that she was getting in trouble at school but Lucy told him it was just a phase since she was very sweet to her family especially the Minions seeing Phil in the maids's dress.

Gru sighed knowing it was cute but knew they loved it.

Let's get ready for the day." he said.

Cady and Leo had their backpacks and their lunchbags were in them.


	40. SkinnybDipping At The Pool

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots and this one was inspired because I'm going swimming later and imagined Dave and Kevin teaching Cady and Leo to swim.**

**In this one shot, the family go to the pool and chaos abounds.**

* * *

The family were going to the pool and Dave and Kevin were excited as well as Cady and Leo since they wanted to learn to swim since the girl knew how to swim and Kevin had promised his and Dave's pups to swim as they were young making Gru chuckle since chaos was going to happen.

Luicy was going too since it would be fun because the girls and her needed bonding time and swimming was a good thing for them.

Gru saw her putting on a teal dress like swim suit which was adorable to him seeing Kevin and Dave putting on swim shorts knowing they planned to skinny dip making Cady curious since she'd seen Stuart do it.

"You guys ready or what?" Gru said as they nodded getting into the tank of a car.

Nefario was keeping an eye on the other Minions but Phil and Stuart had stowed away since they wanted to have fun too being quiet until they got to the pool since they wanted to skinny dip and got in trouble at the park for doing it in the fountains.

When they got to the pool, they changed into their swim gear and hit the pool as Dave and Kevin were teaching both Cady and Leo to swim and were doing well for their first time which impressed them and saw Phil and Stuart skinny dipping making Gru stunned.

"How did you guys get here, since I thought you were at home?" he said.

"We wanted to have some fun so snuck on the car.

Besides I think the pups are doing skinny dipping too." Stuart said.

He was stunned seeing Cady and Leo skinny dipping too making Dave annoyed as Kevin was laughing since it was cute and they were having fun since people mistook them for kids anyways.

Lucy burst out laughing at this sight since it was adorable and something they could laugh about when they were older making Gru agree as he was having fun with her.

* * *

Later that night, Kevin was feeling pain in his ears after swimming and getting water i his ears but had too much fun at the pool so didn't want Gru to know because it would mean no swimming until they got better and he loved the pool so was trying to keep it to himself but the others were noticing that something bothered him especially Dave.

"Kev we should get the boss since he'll help." he said.

"If he finds out about my ears, he'll never let me go swimming again." he said as Dave frowned at him.

"He will once your ears get better but let's tell him." he said as they were out of bed seeing Gru up and not feeling too good as he had caught a cold.

He was stunned Kevin had a double ear infection realising he'd gotten water in his ears making him feel bad knowing the doctor could help him out knowing Lucy was gonna bust him for being sick since he was trying to say he was fine but he was sick making Dave raise an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, if you're sick?" he said seeing Kevin agree.

"I'm fine boys." he said as they didn't believe him.

Gru was clling the doctor knowing he was gonna hurt for a few days as Lucy smiled seeing her husband in green flannel pyjamas with his scarf around his neck like always making her smile feeling bad for Kevin after he explained.

"Aww poor guy but he'll be okay." she said as Gru agreed.

She knew the Purple Minion would be okay once he got medicine.


	41. HealingbA Cold

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots and wrote this one the other day and hope you guys like.**

**Gru has a cold but trying to hide it from the others but Dave helps out along with the others.**

* * *

Lucy was concerned since Gru had been sneezing and coughing like crazy but had said he was fine but neither the girls or the Minions believed him since they knew when he was sick and sensed he was, seeing Kevin worry since his little ones could catch it seing Pricat feeding Jirachi milk ehich was cute.

"Gru's sick like a dog, well an normal one." Kevin told her.

She understood remembering how she worried when Lucy was sick but knew like her, he would get beetter but just needed rest and medicine hearting laughter as Spirit Star, Star Shine and Skye were causing mischief and annoying Nefario.

"Guys cut it out!" Gru said as his voice was scratchy

Dave then placed a gloved hand on his head feeling a high temperature meaning he was coming down with something worrying.

Lucy had heard him and knew he was sick despite him protesting, after she took his temperature after putting him to bed as he was in his pyjamas wth his scarf around his neck making her chuckle.

"Don't worry, things will be fine." she assured him.

He then sighed, knowing the house might not be in one piece knowing how rambunctious the Minions could get seeing Dave running around with a crossbowbut Jirachi was on Kyle pretending he was a horse as Spirit was smiling as she had became Dream Teller, her allicorn form as Cady and Agnes were riding on her.

"Don't worry, things will be fine." she said seeing him go upstairs but Kevin knew he wouldn't stay there long.

* * *

Kevin was in a lb coat playing doctor but saw Gru in the lab with tissues up his nose but wasn't yelling since his throat hurt too much to yell meaning they could get away with anything and he couldn't yell at them because of the cold, making Nefario worry, climbing onto his shoulders nuzzling him since he was a Purple Minion, knowing Chomper did this with Riff.

"Don't worry as I can keep them in line for ya." he said.

Gru seriously doubted that knowing things were getting crazy and getting worse since a fever had started and was seeing weird things like Silas in a dress making Pricat laugh since she could see into his mind as Kevin wanted to see but she was describing and he was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Real mature guys." Nefario said glaring.

Cady saw them make a bed for him in the lab wondering if Lucy knew what they were doing, but knew she'd find out.

"So you guys are gonna nurse Uncle Gru back to health?" she asked.

"Yeah well Dave and I know what we're doing but the others are gonna help too." he told his and Dave's pups.

"Can we help?" Leo asked.

"This is a big Minion thing, nothing little pups should worry about.

Go play." Dave said as both of them left a little annoyed.

Spirit Star wondered what was bugging them since they were playing soccer.

Cady explained making them understand since there were things she and her siblings were tooi little for like using their magic a lot making both Minion pups understand.

"Sometimes being a kid is better than being an adult since we get to play and eat candy among other things." Skye said eating cookies.

Leo agreed hearing giant sneezes making them hide in the living room giving them ideas for an imagination game.

"W-What was that?" Leo asked scared as Cady agreed.

"It's a monster sneeze guys.

There must be a monster loose in the house." Skye said.

Spirit Star wasn't sure about this knowing they were gonna get in trouble as usual but knew her brother was trying to make Cady and Leo feel better but knew it was Gru and stunned such sneezes came from a human.

Lucy wondered why the pups were in knight outfits.

"We found a monster in the house and as future huntsmen and huntrss, we must get it out." Leo said.

She had a feeling Kevin had let them watch anime but they were just playing and being quiet which was a good thing.

But later she heard Nefario cursing in Minionese caught in a rtrap and Kevin laughing capturing this on his phone.

"Hello Youtube." he said.


	42. Rebuilding Cady's Bike

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a while but busy and got inspiration after seeing the trailer for the new Minion mini movies.**

**In this one shot, it's a Fall day and the Minions are having fun with leaves.**

* * *

It was a perfect afternoon as the Minions were goofing around in the backyard and Dave and Kevin were making a huge leaf pile for them and their brothers to jump in, but Cady and Leo along with Spirit's kids were running around playing knights or huntsmen.

"I can't wait to jump in that pile your folks are making!" Skkye said as his sisters agreed.

Cady agreed since the girls were at school but would try to do it too.

Cady was skateboarding but was trying to get her hands on Agnes's awesome bike that her uncles had made but knew it wasn't hers.

"I'm coming!" the female Purple Minion pup said as they were playing.

Sprrit was laughing and saw her mate Cuppy watching as he had been found by the AVL and reunited with Spirit.

He was used to the Minions being around because Gru had explained to the magical wolf male about how things worked on this family.

They were throwing leaves around making Gru chuckle at their antics knowing Cady liked Agnes's bike getting an idea calling Kevin over.

The Purple Minion understood as he smirked knowing what to do seeing Cady chasing the geltoi truck.

"Sure we can do this but shouldn't we go after Cady?" Mark asked.

"she'll come back once she gets gelato." Dave replied as they were getting the old bike that belonged to Cady doing the same makeover they'd done to Agnes's bike.

They heard laughter as Cady, Leo and Spirit's kids entered carrying a lot of gelato making the others excited.

"!GELATO!" they yelled making Lucy laugh.

They were seeing them eat, but charged up by the sugar.

Cady and Leo were jumping in the leaf pile and the Minions were understanding as it was keeping the Minion pups distracted for a bit.

* * *

Agnes was in awe seeing Cady's new bike as it looked like a motorcycle knowing the female Purple Minion pup was going to love it since she knew that Cady tried to use her bike seeing Cady was taking her nap but saw ice cream.

"Cady got it from the gelato truck." Mark said as she smiled.

She was going for a ride and Gru smiled knowing that Cady was beginning to stir walking out into the backyard rubbing slep from her eyes in awe.

"Woah!" she said jumping pon the bike knowing how to use it.

Kevin smirked knowing she'd found her bike seeing her race but knew Edith would want that done to her bike.

He knew the gelato man didn't stand a chance now.


	43. Getting Their Flu Shots

**A/N**

**I should be updating stuff but felt like writing another one shot since I got my flu shot on Friday and imagined the Minions getting theirs plus they'd be scared and Gru would comfort them.**

**In this one shot, it's Flu shot time and the Minions are scared but Gru and the other membrs of the family will help.**

* * *

It was Flu Season in the counrty and in the Gru house, it meant flu shots but knew the Minions weren't fans of shots, trying to hide or say they had theirs making him sigh.

"It's that time of year right, for them to get shots?" Nefario asked as Gru nodded.

"Yep and they're up to their usual antics.

They need their flu shots because I don't want them sick, since I care about them a lot." Gru said seeing Cady and Leo running around tornadoes after eating ice cream.

Kevin chuckled at his pups since he wasn't happy about the shot but felt the house shake wondering if it was Pricat.

They were stunned seeing it was Chomper, as Nefario saw him calm down.

"We can worry about that later since we need to give them their flu shots." Gru said.

Pricat was worried for her mate but more worried for Jirachi since it would be her first folu shot, meaning she would be upset

She knew that Riff would help calm them down since they went to the AVL to get their shots plus the girls were getting theirs.

"Daddy are we going to the doctors soon?" Agnes asked innocently.

She saw some of the Minions scream but she always took her fluffy unicorn to help her feel beter seeing Kevin nuzzling it making Gru sigh.

"Are you biting it's butt?" he asked.

"Nope, he's just hugging it, like Jirachi with Kyle." Agnes said seeing the Purple Minion male feel better.

"Yes we're going soon, once we caolm down the Minions, since they're pretty riled up." he told her.

Lucy knew how to calm them down, knowing they loved banoffee pie as it had bananas their favourite seeing them get excited.

"Thanks sweetie." Gru said kissing her.

"It's what I'm good at." she said sneezing.

He was worried because she was sick knowing she couldn't get her shot because it would make her worse, but was going to bed while he was taking the girls and Minions to get their shots.

Nefario was hoping they would be fine.

* * *

Kevin was scared about getting his shot since most of his brothers had gotten theirs as Agnes understood getting an idea, letting him hug her fluffy unicorn, since the Purple Minion loved hugging it or biting it's butt making Gru smile since it was cute seeing his youngest daughter was sharing her favourite toy, as the doctor stuck the needle in Kevin's arm.

"Good boy, as I don't want you guys sick." he said stroking his wild hair.

Kevin gave her back her unicorn making her smile.

"Aww you're welcome as I don't like getting shots either, but we need them." she said.

Kevin nodded as he was unaware the flu shot would make the Minions would feel lousy, but it was because the shot was working which the doctor had warned Gru about and would be prepared for this.

Later when at home, the girls and Minions were watching TV in the lab as they didn't feel like playing right now making Gru understand knowing the shot was working.

He knew it would make them feel lousy


End file.
